For the Better or for the Worse
by Loofah220
Summary: Booth and Cam.Bones gets jealous..while she can be.She gets kidnapped before really getting to consult with Booth about his relationship.Booth and Squints work rapidly to find Bones,who is being passed off between murderers. And Booth and Brennan together
1. Cam and Booth

**okay guys, first story I have ever posted. Took me awhile to figure out how to post it...but please review. : **

Bones had figured it out. Booth and she had been working on another case, and this time, she was the one to figure out who the murderer was. She was running towards Booth's place without stopping to think of why she might have wanted to consider calling first. She found out as she burst through the door.

Cam was there. Cam had Booth up against a wall and they were getting it on, completely oblivious to Bones standing right there in the front door.

Bones narrowed her eyebrows just a tad and her eyes dropped the tiniest bit. She took a moment before stating, "Eh-hem!"

_What happened, to "Things like this happen when two people in high risk situations are romantically involved" Booth? _

Booth's instantly knew who was there watching him and his eyes popped open as he pushed Cam away immediately stuttering, "Uh, Bones…"

Cam put a hand to her mouth as if it would cover up that she had been making out with Brennan's partner and her so called "Ex" lover.

Bones didn't let Booth finish his explanation instead with no emotion, "It was Carter, and he murdered James. The DNA was his…" Brennan paused considering what to say next.

"Should I go? Or can we go catch our killer?" Bones said with a slight tone. This confused her; clearly something was bothering her that even she couldn't figure out.

Booth blushed and shot a glance at Cam who had her head bowed, ashamed that Brennan had saw the previous make-out session.

Booth took note of this and quickly rested his gaze back on his partner. With a slight nod he just murmured, "Yeah Bones, let's go."

For a moment no one moved. Finally, Booth pushed gently past Cam and made his way to Bones, spinning her around so she was facing the door and put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of his place.

They were halfway to Carter's and they still hadn't spoken to each other. They were after their killer and Booth didn't even ask if Bones was sure that Carter was their guy. He was avoiding the subject, which was typical of him, because of his problems with talking about sex, and he knew that it would come up if they started talking.

Brennan took her chance and risked another thread of her work relationship with Booth by starting the conversation.

"So…you and Cam huh?"

Booth snapped back instantaneously, "No Bones, okay? No. It was a one time thing."

Brennan raised her hands in the air and apologized, "Sorry Booth…."

Silence overtook the conversation for some time.

"You should have told me." Brennan stated. Obviously she was upset, by the sound of her voice.

"What!? Bones why would I tell you I hooked up with Cam?"

Brennan turned to look at him, not caring that her face has her emotions sprawled out all over it.

Booth looked away with guilt as soon as he saw the sorrow, and the small bit of anger that quickly disappeared.

"Why? Because Booth, we're friends…partners even, and I tell you everything. If you needed a release I could have helped."

Tension overtook the small capacity of the vehicle as Brennan and Booth realized what that could have meant.

Brennan quickly added, almost stuttering, "I could have helped by giving you a website…or some numbers."

After realizing she had made the conversation worse she gave in. "You told me, right after Epps died, that exactly what happened between you and Cam before, is what happens when two people in high risk situations get romantically involved. That's also the reason you two broke up and it makes no sense to me, why you would get back together with her after saying that!"

Booth froze in his seat and didn't reply; he was still searching for an explanation himself. Though he already knew the reason…he was trying to forget about his feelings for Bones, make them vanish. He knew she wouldn't understand his attraction to her, or anything about the lines between their work relationships if it was ever mixed with a romantic one.

"I don't know Bones…you seem jealous." Booth added the last part with a little of his charm.

That's when it hit Brennan. Two things smacked into her. She _was_ jealous of Cam with Booth…She was Jealous of anyone with Booth. That was also when the object that she didn't have enough time to identify came crashing through her window and knocked her out of consciousness.

**Please Review, I want to know my faults**


	2. Kidnapped

**Hope you like, please review!**

"Bones?" Booth murmured, is eyes still shut.

A hand squeezed Booth's.

"She's gone," Cam announced.

Booth's eyes flashed open and he sat up, confused. He glanced around. He was in the middle of the road. Cop cars had blocked off the lanes being occupied by Booth and his vehicle. He couldn't believe what Cam was telling him...his partner was dead. _Bones_ was dead_._

"What killed her?" Booth murmured slowly.

A set of footsteps came closer to Booth. It was Zach.

Zach stepped closer and inquired towards no one in particular, "Dr. Brennan is dead? I thought she just disappeared."

Cam nearly didn't let Zach finish speaking, "She isn't dead..." Cam glanced back at Booth. "Brennan isn't dead Booth, but she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? What, why? All I remember is window smashing, Bones screaming, and the car crashing…" Booth's eyes grew even wider with sudden realization that his partner was gone..."Bones was kidnapped!!"

Booth looked down before shaking his head and finally muttering, "It was Carter."

"Who's Carter?" Cam asked suspiciously.

Booth looked up without emotion and announced, "The murderer of James Gwin. The one Bones and I were about to go catch. He knew we had the evidence we needed to lock him up."

* * *

"Booth?" Brennan sat up on her side, looking for her partner. Her mood dropped when she realized she had been removed from Booth's car and that her partner was nowhere near her. She frowned.

There was a chuckle from behind her.

"Dr. Brennan, so good to see you again…Though I must admit, you aren't as… spiffed up as you were when you first interrogated me. But you don't care about that now do you? You're just wondering where your lover boy is, aren't you?"

Brennan froze; she didn't have to turn around to know that Carter was behind her, mocking her. That's when it slowly hit Brennan. She had been kidnapped by the murderer she was about to catch…that meant Carter had been spying on Booth and her because how else would he know that she had got the evidence to lock him up? It was also possible that Carter had Booth somewhere too.

"Where is Booth? What did you do with him?" Brennan asked slowly. She turned around steadily and faced Carter before starting to her feet.

As soon as she was all the way up the pain shot through her head, and her hands instantly flew to the pain.

"And what did you hit me with?" added Brennan, clearly disgusted with her nasty gash with dried blood.

"I didn't touch Booth. My interest lies only in you." Carter smiled. "And I hit you with a shovel. Surely a forensic anthropologist would be able to figure that out."

Brennan didn't answer instead she glared at Carter who was grinning wildly.

"Prove to me that you didn't take my partner."

Carter's face didn't change as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Of course, call him if you want. Make sure he's okay and not being held hostage."

Brennan slowly raised an eyebrow and cautiously approached the murderer before her.


	3. The strength or weakness of a phone call

**Please Review, I want some Criticism. **

Brennan stared at the phone being held out towards her. No murderer holding someone hostage would let them have a phone call, it wasn't jail. She approached him cautiously and grasped the phone in her hand, her skin making contact with Carter's for a few moments. Brennan actually shivered slightly.

With the phone, Brennan looked at the phone then back at Carter before asking, "Is there somewhere you could let me go to talk to him in private?"

Carter didn't say anything, but he did smile. He got up off the desk he was sitting on, and grabbed Brennan by the arm and dragged her across the room to a door. He opened it and tapped his watch before pushing her in and shutting the door behind her.

Brennan frowned. She didn't like being forced anywhere but in this case she had no choice.

She looked around; she was in a storage closet. With a shrug and a deep breath, Brennan flipped open the phone and dialed Booth's number as fast as she could.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…_

_**Booth**:__ Booth_

_**Brennan: **__Booth, does he have you to? What happened? _

_**Booth: **__Bones!? Where are you? Are you hurt? What is he doing with you? It is Carter right?_

Whispering in the background; Brennan assumed it was to the Squints. A pit grew in her stomach as she thought of Angela.

_**Brennan: **__Calm down Booth, I don't know where I am, and I don't know what he is going to do with me. It is Carter, and I'm not hurt that bad._

_**Booth:**__ That bad? What did the sick bastard do? I swear Bones; we're going to catch him. The squints and I are going to catch him. _

There was a knock on the storage room door. Carter opened the door and tapped his watch and stuck out his hand for the phone.

Brennan frowned.

_**Brennan: **__I'm sure you will Booth…I have to go, I'm lucky he even let me call you. Booth…hurry up and find me please. Bye. _

Brennan flipped the phone shut and slowly handed it back to Carter.

Carter pushed the door open and let Brennan walk out before he shut the door.

Brennan looked around again to get a good look of the room she was in. It wasn't much; just filled with junk. Brennan noticed a window on the other side of the room. She squinted trying to look out it but failed.

Carter chuckled and trekked across the room to another door, he opened it, and it lead outside.

* * *

"Where would Carter hold a professional Forensic Anthropologist hostage, where none of us could find her even after she called us?"

"We all want to find her Booth, but we aren't going to by demanding answers that we-" Angela indicated towards Cam, Zach, and Hodgins-"don't have."

Cam stepped in, "Since we can't trace the call we have to do this the hard way, so everyone get ready for something mind-wrenching." Cam sighed. "What was the evidence Brennan had that she needed to lock up Carter again?"

When no one said anything Booth shook his head, "I don't know, she came in saying she had the DNA she needed and that was all she said."

Zach raised a finger and announced, "I could examine the bones again and see if I can find where she got her lead, which led her to her evidence. If the victim's bones led her to the evidence… I don't feel comfortable with assuming Dr. Brennan got her evidence from the bones." Zach trailed off.

Cam smiled, "I assume that would be a good place to start. I'll go recheck the DNA tests that I took. Okay people, go do something that might help us here," With that Cam walked away towards her office.

"Well I have nothing else that I can do, so I'm going to go check out Brennan's place; see if I can find anything relevant to the case. Or any signs that Booth had been sleeping with her," Angela teased as she started to walk away.

Booth's face turned bright red with humiliation, even though he hadn't been sleeping with is partner. "Wait, I'll come to, see if I can find anything that could have signs of Carter watching Bones," Booth said as if he were doubtful.

Hodgins stood there, feeling completely rejected. "I'll see if I can find any unidentified particulates that I missed on the victim's clothes!" Hodgins shouted after Booth and Angela as they sauntered away.

That's when the alarm set off, and Cam started yelling for Booth and the Squints.

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review, I love it when you do.**


	4. Communication and a present

**Please Review!! **

Brennan didn't know what to think or do with this particular murderer. First, he lets her have a phone call to Booth. Second, he is acting as if he will let her go. What kind of criminal would let anyone do any of those things?

Brennan looked inquiringly at Carter. A pit grew in her stomach as she suddenly wanted Booth to be there. She missed her sniper-trained-army-man with her, protecting her, all the time. She tried to shake the feeling away. It didn't fell normal so she tried to hide it as if it didn't exist. It didn't work for long.

Carter's smile disappeared, and he pulled a blindfold and handcuffs out of his back pocket and slammed the open door shut.

"Come put these on, I'm moving you," Carter demanded firmly.

Brennan hesitated, but slowly, in resentment, made her way to Carter.

Carter strapped the blindfold to her head and cuffed Brennan's hands behind her back, and opened the door once more.

With one hand he covered her mouth and he led her with the other. They approached an old small shack, not that far away, that looked as if it were about to fall down.

Carter unlocked the door and led Brennan in. He took off her blindfold and handcuffs.

He pulled out a knife and a container, "I don't mean to harm you, but I need some blood."

Without any warning, Carter sliced Brennan's wrist and got a thin layer of blood in the container. He smiled.

"You will stay here, there is absolutely no way out and I will just be in the other building."

Carter turned towards the door and walked out, but paused before shutting it. He examined Brennan. He actually felt sympathy. He cursed himself quietly for being a crappy murderer.

Carter bit his lip and said, "I'll come back to give you food and a drink later…I'm not going to hurt you. To prove this tonight you can call Booth again…unless you do something I don't approve of."

Brennan nodded slowly and held her wrist.

With that Carter left, locking the door with several locks behind him.

* * *

Booth, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins scuttled through the door to Cam's office with worried expressions on their faces. The alarm was shut off and Cam's computer started to speak to her.

The group approached Cam and her computer. On the screen was Carter through a video chat.

Carter smiled and looked at the group of Squints.

"You're all there…except for Dr. Brennan of course. Oh, Agent Booth! I almost didn't see you there. Your girl misses you greatly…but don't worry, she might call later if she doesn't do anything that I find…stupid. Instead, I would have to punish her; and we simply have no time for a phone call and punishment…there could be only one," Carter smirked.

Booth clenched his fists. "Where are you keeping her Carter? I think we both know you're not cut out for torture or murder, unless you were forced to." He said trying to be calm.

Angela slowly set her gaze on Booth, trying to see where he was going with this. She bit her lip and nodded her head slightly, before placing her hand on his shoulder.

Booth looked to Angela and gave a slight smile. Comforting would do him no good, and he had to get his partner.

"Oh Agent Booth, if I told you where she was this game would be no fun. I would go to jail and you would get your partner back. So I'm sorry to say I cannot tell you that."

Booth's jaw clenched but he forced himself to remain calm and he started to play Carter to the best of his abilities. "C'mon Carter, Who made you kill James? This could be easy. You could tell us, and we would go get the guy who made you. You would have to go to court, but you would be set free, not claimed guilty." Booth was lying through his teeth.

Carter tilted his head and shook it slightly, "Agent Booth I am very upset with your efforts of persuasion. We both know that's just bull shit. I will be claimed guilty and sent to prison. Now, does anyone else have a question?"

Cam spoke up, "Well do you plan on killing her?"

Carter's sneer faded. "No, I hadn't. But, if I must to save my own skin, then I will."

There was a long pause. "I'm afraid I have to go now, Dr. Brennan must be starving in that little shack, and I have no reason not to care for her…yet."

The screen went blank.

"Bones is in a shack. Can we get anything off of that?"

Hodgins shook his head, "Not unless Carter killed James where he's holding Brennan. If he did there might be some particulates that may lead us to where Dr. Brennan is."

No one had noticed that Zach had left the room until he came jogging back in with his brow furrowed and announced, "Carter seems to have left us a present."

**Please please please review! I love it when you do. **

**_-Anna_**


	5. Cell Line Dead

**okay you guys, this chapter is really short, and I just got finished with it, please review, and I hope you like!**

_No one had noticed that Zach had left the room until he came jogging back in with his brow furrowed and announced, "Carter seems to have left us a present."_

Booth stared at Zach with disbelief and whispered, "What is it Zach?" Booth looked around the room and saw all the shocked and fear filled expressions by the Squints. They couldn't take much more of this.

Booth thought for a moment while everyone was silent.

Booth added to the best of his ability in a sarcastic or funny kind of tone, "Is it another poison package on a body? Because if it is, I sure as hell hope you didn't touch it." Booth tried his charm smile but failed miserably.

Booth slowly looked back around at the Squints who realized what he was trying to do and just nodded.

Zach didn't seem to understand what Booth was doing and just said, "No, it's not, it's a container of blood."

Booth's eyes opened wide. He instantly thought of Bones.

Cam stepped forward, "I'm going to do a DNA test on it." With that she ran out of the room.

They all exited the room slowly to go see what wait for them in the lab. On the way out, Angela stopped at Booth and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Booth," Was all she said before following her friends and boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

Brennan held her shoulder and inhaled her pain as she sat on the old dusty couch. She closed her eyes and wished that someone could be there with her; Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, or Booth. She smiled as she thought of Booth; her big sniper-trained-army-man that she missed…Though she missed them all, she spent most of her time with Booth.

She frowned quickly at herself, she was wishing for things, which she found unhelpful in her situation, for there was no way they would happen just by her simply desiring them.

There was a pound on the door as Carter unlocked all the locks and stepped in the room.

Brennan opened her eyes, and looked to the murderer with depressed eyes. She thought she saw him visibly wince slightly as he met her gaze.

In his right hand was a plate; on it was a bowl of macaroni and cheese. In his left was a glass of milk. Brennan stared at him with curiosity. He wasn't your normal, everyday murderer.

Carter set the plate down on the eatable by the door along with the cell phone Brennan used earlier that day. Brennan almost smiled with joy, but kept her emotions calm.

Carter murmured, "20 minutes, I'll be back," Before walking away.

Brennan blinked a few times and went to her meal. She stuffed it down and picked up the cell phone. She paused while she debated, and finally called Booth.

* * *

_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Ri-**_

_**Booth: **__Hello? Bones? _

_**Brennan: **__Booth! _

Booth smiled with relief as he heard his partner actually sort of squeal with delight as she heard his voice. He put the call on speaker phone so the Squints could hear. They all gathered around eager to hear their friend speak.

_**Brennan:**__ I am so hap-_

Brennan paused as she realized she was getting away from herself.

_**Brennan:**__ So did you guys find any leads on where I may be yet?_

_**Booth: **__No, our main bet is Hodgins, who is looking for any unidentified particulates, as he puts it, to see if he can find any trace of the wood or something that will lead us to you. And…_

Booth paused, and Brennan heard him whisper, "Zach, remind me again what the present that Carter left us was?"

Zach whispered something Brennan couldn't hear back to Booth.

_**Booth: **__We just received a gift from Carter that might help us. It was a container of blood, and Cam is about to go DNA test it to find out who's it is. _

Brennan froze. It was the blood Carter took from her wrist.

Booth started to freak out a little as his partner didn't answer.

_**Brennan: **__I'm not positive, but I have a pretty good idea that it's my blood Booth. _

_**Booth: **__Bones? How did he get your blood? What did he do to you? Bones?_

Cam came back running into the main portion of the lab announcing, "It's Dr. Brennan's blood."

On Booth's end of the line, all he heard was a smash Brennan screaming (not completely desperate but out of fright) and the line going dead.

**Please Review, I dont post a new chapter until I get a few review at minimum**


	6. Public

**Please Review!**

Booth stared at the phone in abhorrence. He prayed that the phone just had stupid reception. Booth slowly looked up towards the Squints, his eyes revealing no emotion besides worry.

None of the Squints spoke. Hodgins opened his mouth going to make a remark, but thought better of the idea and shut it quickly. Everyone stared at Booth, whishing he would say something.

Booth stared in front of him, nowhere in particular and just said, "Stupid phone companies, they're dropping more and more calls all the time now." He added his charm smile at the end but it transformed into a slight frown as no one made any sign that they believed him or took any comfort in his joke.

Cam, who had missed the whole phone call conversation, walked up the steps to where all the squints were and looked back and forth between Booth and Hodgins.

She stopped looking at Hodgins and inquired at Booth suspiciously, "Was that Dr. Brennan?"

Booth bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Cam it was."

Cam's expression dropped and silence claimed superiority over the conversation, once again.

Booth sighed finally and brought back the conversation, "Cam, how did you do the DNA test that fast? Doesn't it take…longer?"

Cam smiled, grateful for the conversation establisher. "Well, since I'm not against jumping to suspicions with out evidence, I assumed the blood was Brennan's. Saying that this blood was from Carter, he had Dr. Brennan, and it seemed logical that he would send us her blood to freak us out…or as some sort of sign. So, I still had Brennan's blood type records from the case on her mother, and I matched this blood to that blood, and it was a perfect match. Therefore, the blood is Brennan's."

Booth nodded, and Hodgins had his curious possible conspiracy look on his face again, as he stepped up.

"So the blood was Dr. Brennan's. That mean's he didn't necessarily hurt Brennan to the point where she was incapable of calling us. Then the line goes dead and Dr. Brennan screams as we are talking to her about blood. I think it's all connected," Hodgins finished, nodding his head in excitement.

Booth titled his head the slightest bit and glared at Hodgins. "Of course it's connected, they all only have to do with Carter, the ONE murderer that there is in this case."

Hodgins just shrugged his shoulders and added, "Just saying what I thought."

* * *

Brennan screamed, she kicked and swung her arms. She couldn't tell what was happening. A hand covered her mouth and a body appeared behind her, holding her still.

Brennan lifted her right foot and launched it backwards to strike the attacker.

If only she would have known the attacker was Carter, who doubled over in pain from the impact.

Brennan turned around to face Carter, clearly annoyed. She simply shrugged and suggested, "Next time you might want to announce yourself. Or I might think you're someone trying to attack me, and I will instinctively fight back."

Carter opened his eyes and nodded steadfastly. He slowly got to his feet, and glared at Brennan.

"We're going out in public tomorrow. If you do anything to show anyone that I'm holding you hostage, I'll shoot that person."

Brennan nodded slowly and watched as Carter walked out the door and locked it behind her. Brennan found no use to do anything, so she went to bed on the old dusty couch.

* * *

The next morning, Carter came in waking Brennan up and said, "Let's go!" Brennan didn't blink; she just looked down and led the way out of the apartment, curiously thinking what she could get to figure out where they were, saying that this was the perfect opportunity and all.

They had been walking around the town all day, but clearly, Carter had planned their exact rout because there was nothing to show where they could possibly be.

Brennan's stomach growled noticeably loud, and Brennan put her hand on her stomach as if that would help calm the noise.

Carter glanced over at Brennan, then her stomach, and sighed. "You want to get something to eat?"

Brennan nodded slightly. She looked around to spot a restaurant. That's when she saw the sign that gave away her location.

**Please Review! I want to know what you like and dislike. **


	7. He's not the kind of guy you think he is

**Okay guys please Review. This chapter is longer than any of the others so far but it is partly a filler. **

Brennan stared at the sign. It didn't give her exact location but it gave her the general area. The sign said, "Denver Colorado's very own…" She couldn't read the rest (The sign was printed in very bad cursive), but she guessed that it said "Diner." At least she had some hope of Booth finding her…well Booth and the squints. Brennan frowned as she studied the word "Diner," it reminded her of Booth how they always ate at the Diner during or after a case.

Brennan took it in that she would have to lead Carter away from the restaurant before he comprehended that she knew where they were. She became frantic suddenly, as if her only hope of getting out of getting out would be crushed instantly if Carter knew.

She looked at Carter and smiled before suggesting, "How about we eat at the next bar we go to?"

They had been walking around to different bars all day long; talking to random people that Carter was meeting. They hadn't stayed at any of the bars for more than five minutes.

Carter's eyes opened wider with astonishment. This was the first time he had seen her smile when she addressed him. He stuttered before actually responding, "Uh, of course. That's a great idea." Carter actually smiled back.

He knew it was a bad thing that he had Dr. Brennan hostage but he enjoyed her company nonetheless. She was the satisfaction of him accomplishing something that he never felt with, Victor around; Victor, the stupid bastard that forced him to kill James.

They made it to the next bar and entered, Carter went and got some man in the corner's attention and brought him to the bar and the three of them sat down. Carter ordered for Brennan and himself, and asked the other man if he wanted anything. The other man declined so Carter started to discuss whatever it was he came to discuss with him.

When Brennan's food arrived, she ate slowly and listened to what she could get out of the conversation next to her.

Carter looked over his shoulder at Brennan and turned back to the man and whispered, "Look Luke, I haven't finished my end of the deal. My job was to kill James and keep the good Doctor long enough to freak out her partner and co-workers. Then I hand her over to you. I'm sorry but her partner isn't freaked out yet. Her co-workers are but he isn't. He's a tough nut to crack. You just need to be patient."

Brennan stiffened. The last thing that was said that she could make out was the man she assumed was named "Luke" saying, "You've got two days. Then if you don't bring her to me, I'm coming to get her myself."

Brennan choked on a piece of food after hearing the threat and Carter looked over and worriedly patted her back. Brennan shot him a death glare and pushed his hand away.

Carter stood from his bar stool, left the money on the bar, grabbed Brennan's arm, and pulled her along after him out of the bar.

When they were trekking silently down the sidewalk Carter announced, "That was the last bar. We can go home and you can call Booth now."

Brennan nodded and didn't reply. But she did ask already knowing the answer, "You were supposed to pass me off to someone else today? What happens in two days?"

Carter froze in place and waited for Brennan to stop walking to turn around and face him.

"Yes…There were certain directions that you were to be passed off to other…" He paused searching for the word, "Other people until you got to the boss, and he was going to...Do bad things." Carter finished nodding his head nervously.

When Brennan stared at him without speaking Carter started again.

"In two days, I'm not giving you to the next person, for he will be much more…aggressive, so to say. If he comes to get you I'll do whatever I can without blowing my cover that I'm being nice to you in anyway possible to keep you from going with him."

Brennan nodded slowly and continued walking. Carter pulled up beside her.

They walked for some time when Brennan finally said, "I don't understand. It makes no sense. Normally, murderers would be used to not showing mercy or sympathy and be just…" Brennan failed to find the word.

Carter picked it up for her in matter-of-fact tone, "Just cold hearted? Yeah, I know."

Brennan nodded and smiled at him briefly, "Yes, cold hearted. But you…" Brennan tossed her hands slightly in the air, "You're different. You actually care about your hostage or your victim. And it makes no sense to me why you would be this way when you're a murderer. I don't understand and normally I would ask Booth or Angela for clarification but I can't ask either of them because…well I'm here."

Carter blinked a few times and rested his gaze on Brennan. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "If I had a choice I wouldn't have done it, wouldn't have killed James…James was a good guy, I had nothing against him and he really didn't deserve to die. I wouldn't have cleaned up the mess and kidnapped you if I had the choice."

Brennan shook her head, "I'm sure there were several other possibilities you could have taken as options instead of listening to whatever the guy that made you do this wanted you to do. None of this would have happened then. That guy would be put in prison, like he deserved. You wouldn't be, and you would be protected. James wouldn't have died, and I…I wouldn't be kidnapped."

Carter didn't answer and they walked the rest of the way back in silence.

* * *

When Brennan got in to her shack Carter came in with her and they were actually laughing. Brennan said goodbye and Carter left locking the door behind him.

Brennan had gotten the cell phone from him and he said he would be back in the morning to get it. That was the longest he had left her with the cell phone.

Brennan smiled as she flipped the phone open and dialed Booth's number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

_**Booth: **__Bones! I…We were so worried! The line went dead and we all freaked out, thinking something happened to you! And now you're there calling again. What did happen? And how did Carter get your blood? _

_**Brennan: **__Sorry Booth, I was out with Carter all day. We went around talking to people in bars, figuring some stuff out._

Booth froze. Brennan was in a cheery mood and seemed like she had a good time with her murderer today. And what is with the talking to people in bars? Was she working with him or something?

_**Booth: **__Phh, what Bones are you working with him or something? He actually let you out into public? He is one stupid murderer. Now back to the point, what happened last time and how did Carter get your blood. _

_**Brennan: **__He slit my wrist and collected it in a container, never told me why, probably just to scare you. The phone went dead because Carter grabbed it and shut it, he touched me by accident in the process and I thought I was being attacked and used self defense. Not a big deal. And of course I'm not working with him! What would give you that impression?_

_**Booth: **__Good you're not hurt? Is your wrist okay?_

Brennan sighed.

_**Brennan: **__Yes Booth, I'm fine._

_**Booth:**__ I got the impression that you might have been working with him because you sound like you actually enjoyed yourself and had fun today. It's in your voice. _

_**Brennan: **__That's unreasonable Booth, just because I'm in a good mood didn't mean I had a good time. But yes, I did have a nice time. It wasn't what I expected and Carter isn't the kind of guy you assume he is. He was truthful with me and told me what he could…and more. If his boss knew that he told me what he did, then Carter would be off the job and murdered. _

_**Booth:**__ Jeez Bones, are you falling for him or something? Because, the way you talk about this __murderer__, you act as if you really like him or something. _

_**Brennan: **__You know Booth? I actually came to realize that not all murderers are bad people. Some are just, citizens that have analyzed a situation wrong and didn't see a way out of it. Take Carter for example. Now stop arguing with me and let me get to the point. I found out what state I'm in. _

_**Booth: **__Where Bones!? Where are you?_

_**Brennan:**__ I'm somewhere in Denver Colorado. It was on a restaurant sign today. But Booth…in two days I may not still be in Denver._

_**Booth: **__Bones…what do you mean you might not be in Denver anymore?_

_**Brennan: **__Apparently, I'm supposed to be passed off to three different guys including Carter. And the last guy, well let's just say I wont make it out of this alive if I end up with him. _

Booth didn't question her.

_**Booth: **__Okay Bones, I have people working on trying to find you already. If you have to go I'll let you. _

_**Brenna**__n: No, Booth. I have the phone for the whole night tonight. Though, the keys 991 in the same order, won't dial, thanks to Carter and special programming. Anyway, if you don't mind, I would feel a lot better if you just…talked to me until I fell asleep?_

Brennan regretted asking the moment she said it. She thought about taking it back but Booth answered before she got the chance.

_**Booth: **__of course Bones, I'll be here. _

Brennan lay down on the couch and stared out the window as rain started to pour and the sky darkened. Rain dripped down the window in tear forms and that's when Brennan saw his or her outline. There was someone breaking in the window.

**If you want me to update soon, Review please. **


	8. Man outside the window

**Okay I am REALLY REALLY Sorry that I havent updated in two days. My excuse for the first day is that I had awards night at my school and then after that I sprained my ankle irish dancing in my room and had to go to the ER. The second day I had my cousins graduation and was running around all day trying to get crutches, so I am really really sorry and feel horrible! Okay, to the story, please review! I love it when you do.**

Brennan squinted at the figure outside her window. She couldn't make out who it was but it was a man, with broader shoulders than Carter and much taller. She figured instantly that it resembled the man in the last bar Carter and she visited. It was most likely Luke, but she didn't jump to that conclusion, for of course, she had no evidence.

It seemed as if everything has fallen silent and awaited the figure to make its way into the room. Well…it seemed as if almost everything had fallen silent. Booth was making a lot of noise (or so it seemed) on the line.

Brennan looked at the phone and raised it to her ear before slowly whispering into the phone.

"Booth…There's a man breaking in my window; he looks like the man from the bar who I was supposed to be passed off to."

Booth's eyes opened wide. He looked around franticly trying to find a squint. To bad there were none around. His put his free hand to his head in frustration.

He spoke with a normal, slightly aggravated tone into the speaker, "Okay Bones, I got the part about someone breaking into your window but what do you mean the man who you were supposed to be passed off to?"

Brennan didn't answer instantaneously. Carter had trusted her with the information and she couldn't just tell Booth. At the moment, it seemed, she had no choice but to tell him.

Brennan sighed slightly but it was staggered because of the fear she had for the man outside of her window. "Today in the bar, I had overheard something Carter had been talking about with the man at the bar. So I asked him about it. And apparently that guy was supposed to 'get' me today. I am to be passed off between people so you can't find me." Brennan debated whether to tell Booth. "When I reach the last man, I was supposed to die."

Booth nearly choked on his spit and passed out right then and there, but as the good Booth that we all know and love, he stayed with us. Booth's tone turned sympathetic and serious. "Bones, you stay as far away from this guy as possible, I've got people working their asses off to get you out of there, and if you're gone when we find you, Carter is going to pay for it if he doesn't tell us where the hell you were taken. Fight back when this guy tries to get you, please Bones."

Brennan barley absorbed what Booth had said. She was concentrating on the window which had been removed now. Brennan slowly lifted her body off the couch and shrunk down behind it and crawled under. She dared breathe let alone speak to Booth. There was a long silence in the phone when Booth started to get worried and make a lot of commotion.

Brennan barley even breathed, "Shh! Booth shut up for a minute!" Brennan smiled slightly when Booth's end of the phone went silent.

Brennan heard nothing in the room around her but she knew that he was in there, searching for her. She shivered ever so slightly and more than anything wished that she could be in the lab with Booth…or wherever he was. She frowned at herself. Once again, she had wished for something, which she knew was useless because there was no logic in it.

Brennan lies there for what seemed like years until she whispered silently into the phone, "Booth." It was more just a statement of desperateness rather than a question.

Booth found himself whispering back, "Bones. Don't worry Bones, we're going to find you and everything's going to be all right."

Brennan tried to find comfort in his words. She knew he would find Carter, but she would be gone before that happened. And if Booth could even try to befriend Carter and work with him to find her they may have a chance of saving her but that was almost impossible because Booth would have to arrest Carter at first sight of him.

Brennan sighed aloud and covered her mouth as soon as she realized that she had just made a noise. It was too late.

The couch's skirt was flung up and Brennan's arm was grabbed and she mercilessly dragged out from under the couch. Sawdust fell into her eyes and Brennan winced. Brennan swung her arm and grabbed onto the man's shirt and ripped part of the sleeve off and it fell to the floor. She screamed and tried to wake Carter across the field from her but she knew she had failed. The man was Luke from the bar, to Brennan's small surprise.

Brennan gasped softly before speaking into the phone with her possible last communication with Booth, "Booth find me please, do whatever you can just find me-AHHH"

Luke struck Brennan across the face and the phone flung from her hand and skidded across the cement floor and smacked against a cupboard on the far wall. It was almost a miracle that it didn't close and hang up on Booth. Luke shook his head and apologized, "I'm sorry for being covered in sawdust, I was getting your section of where we are staying ready.

Booth held the phone out so he could glare at it before swiftly placing it on his ear and shouting, "Bones! Bones can you hear me? Bones are you alright? BONES!?"

Brennan was lifted by her arm, which sent pain as though her arm was going to fall off shooting throughout her body. Luke stared at her and grinned sideways before shaking his head and covering her mouth.

"Dr. Brennan it's so good to see you, you wouldn't even understand. I couldn't stop thinking about you since we met each other today." He flashed her one of his dark and evil smiles, "Was that Agent Booth you were speaking ever-so-desperately too?

Brennan clenched her teeth, refusing to say anything. Her eyes followed his figure as he shoved her against the couch and slowly made his way over to the phone. Brennan folded her legs under her and didn't move.

Luke picked up the phone and winked at Brennan before speaking into it. He never took his gaze off Brennan, "Agent Booth? This is Luke, one of Carter's associates. I'm taking Dr. Brennan away now, and I'm afraid that you won't be able to have contact with her anymore because I am not as sympathetic as Carter. I won't hurt her too severely, my whip is in my storage closet but if I have to I will get it out. That's a promise. Oh and I'm assuming you want to come arrest Carter right about now? Well then why don't I just give you his address? We're at…" Luke paused with an eyebrow raised.

Booth timidly searched for a pen and paper, quickly getting it and speaking back to Luke, "Okay, I'm ready."

Brennan heard Luke chuckle and shake his head, still looking at Brennan. Luke finished his thought, "Denver Colorado, Lacer Street, follow it to the end and keep going through the woods trail until you reach a little meadow, cross that and you've found him. Hurry though; Carter will be out of here by morning when he realizes that Dr. Brennan is gone. It's been a pleasure speaking with you Agent Booth, now come and get your girl."

Luke slapped the phone shut and launched it to the floor. He pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and unfolded it before setting it on a table. It was a note to Carter. Still smiling at Brennan, he approached her.

Brennan didn't fight back as he took her hostage, she knew that Booth would find her now that he had Luke's finger prints on the cell phone and sawdust from wherever Luke was going to take her to live, and that could lead Hodgins to finding her.

Luke picked her up, inappropriately touching Brennan's hips, which received an actual growl from Brennan, and slung her over his shoulder before storming out of the room while saying, "I'm sorry, but I do love to _mess _around with my victims. I have their company for so long that I grow fond of them…_very _fond."

With that, Luke shut the door to the room Brennan had been staying in and trekked away, with a worried Brennan slung over his back, and dirty thoughts playing around in his mind.

**Okay please Review! Please when you do, if you do, say more than just "Great, Update Soon!" give me some critisism or guess whats going to happen next, it keeps me in the mood to write more for the story. **

**Luv ya all**

**Anna**


	9. Luke takes the girl

**Okay guys, I know I posted this one later in the day, but at least I got it out today. So Please Review, I'm loving the longer reviews with the ideas and critisism.**

Booth held the phone in his hands for a moment, just staring at it in skepticism. These guys, of whom Booth assumed were working together, had to be working together, were the strangest murderers ever. What kind of person gives away their hostages current location?

Booth flipped his phone shut still staring at it in disbelief and then shook his head slightly with his eyes closed and decided where to find a squint. He could look in the storage closet for Angela and Hodgins but he thought better of that idea and decided to try Cam's office.

As Booth jogged towards the office he raced over Brennan's location in his head. _Denver Colorado, Lacer Street, Follow to end and drive up grass road, keep going through meadow until you find two houses. Brennan was being held in the small one and Carter will be in the large one. _He repeated this in his head several times, for that was how long it took him to reach Cam's office.

Cam was at her computer, typing in something with a focused expression on her face. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands as Booth leaned against her doorway smiling at her.

He knocked with one hand and inquired, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Cam's eyes shot open with revelation of being watched and she turned to face Booth. When she gazed him up and down she smiled. She imagined him as hers, though; she didn't know how long she would have him. It never worked out between them before so she didn't see how it would now. Cam frowned slightly.

She sighed and shook her head, "No, no you're not interrupting anything, and I was just trying to find Dr. Brennan. But I have nothing to help me find her. It is so stressful." She shook her head once more before standing up and slowly making her way over to Booth.

Cam intertwined her arms with Booths before kissing him. She had decided that she was getting the best out of him while she still had the chance.

Booth was a little surprised by the sudden force of the kiss that Cam put on him. He pulled back ever-so-slightly and Cam, unfortunately, noticed.

Cam broke connection with Booth so she wasn't touching him in any way before raising an eyebrow.

Booth instantly remembered why he was there in the first place. His eyes opened slightly wider, and he spoke with a serious tone, pulling out his cell phone, "I know where Brennan is. Denver Colorado. She's past Lacer Street; you follow it to the end then drive up the grass road until you come to a meadow. You cross the meadow and there will be two houses, Brennan was being held in the small one and Carter is in the big one. We have to hurry up and get there; Carter will be gone by morning when he realizes that Dr. Brennan has been taken from him."

Booth started dialing on his cell phone while Cam started throwing questions at him, which he ignored.

"Yeah this is Booth. We found Dr. Brennan, we need to send a unit up to Denver Colorado, and wait at the end of Lacer Street for me." There was silence for a moment. "Yeah, thanks." Booth flipped his phone shut.

He grabbed Cam's hand and pulled her out of the office with his charm smile playing around his lips as he announced, "Let's go."

Booth continued to ignore Cam's questions as he ran to Hodgins who was in his office trying to identify some particulates on James Gwin's clothes. Booth let go of Cam's hand and knocked impatiently on Hodgins' door, "Come on Hodgins, we found Bones let's go."

Hodgins looked over at Booth, clearly confused, saying, "What?" as he stood up slowly. But Booth and Cam were already out the door again racing towards Angela's office. Hodgins stared after them and blinked a few times before running after them.

Angela was discussing something about James with Zach when she saw Booth come running through the door shouting, "Angela, Zach, Come now, we've found Bones!"

Angela gasped loudly with astonishment and relief and stood up and ran towards Booth, barley making it to him when he started running again.

Zach got up and jogged to Angela's office door shouting after them all, "Do you need me to come too?"

Booth turned around while pacing backwards and shrugged, "Not if you don't want to come."

Excitement was shared throughout the group of Squints, and Booth, as they all raced at top speed towards Booth's car. Cam was the only one still shouting questions at Booth.

Once they were barley all in the car, Booth slammed on the gas and sped away, siren ringing throughout the night.

* * *

Brennan bound to a chair by her arms being tied; her mouth and legs were free though. She thought that was the stupidest thing a murderer would ever do when tying up someone. To just leave their legs unbound so they could kick.

Brennan sat in the middle of a room, with Luke, failing at a seductive smile, pacing around her, examining her. She was completely relaxed, well not necessarily, but she wasn't tense. Brennan figured he just liked scaring his victims by making them feel small, and the only way he could do that was by threatening them with dirty thoughts.

Luke turned his gaze to his path in front of him and chuckled silently. "Dr. Temperance Brennan…I never thought such a strong, beautiful, woman such as yourself, would ever end up being my hostage." Luke stretched the word beautiful and raised his eyebrows as he said it.

Brennan tried not to giggle at his very, very, ridiculously bad charm by clenching her teeth. She tried to replace her laughter with anger and lashed out, "Booth will find me before you even get the chance to touch me."

Luke chuckled loudly this time. He rested his gaze on Brennan and sneered, "What kind of touch do you mean there Tempe? If you mean abusive, I haven't made up my mind yet. Then again, if you mean dirty, there is no way you will get out of this without being touched."

Brennan let the half smile play around her lips. She found this whole seductive theme that Luke was trying to put on, hilarious. Though other than the funniness, she wasn't surprised when she found no comfort in Luke's words like she did in some of Carter's. Yet, she still hoped…which was very unlike herself.

Brennan felt her body stiffen as Luke approached her from behind and rested one of his dirty, grimy, hands on her shoulder. She slowly raised her head only enough to glare at the hand on her shoulder, and then shifted her death glare to Luke who stood behind her smiling with the delight of a little boy.

* * *

Angela was freaking out in the back seat of Booth's car as they sped down Lacer Street. Angela screamed at Booth every time they took a sharp corner to slow down and that he was going to kill them all.

When Booth made it to the end of Lacer Street, the unit was there waiting for them. Booth slowed down and turned off his siren. Angela sighed with relief saying, "Okay, I know this is serious and all because Brennan has been kidnapped, but Booth. Brennan must have been really good in bed for you to nearly kill us on the way to save her."

Booth ignored her comment but he glared at his steering wheel, clearly feeling uncomfortable. He rolled down his window to speak with the unit leader. He rested his elbow on the window and eyed the grassy road as he spoke, "Okay, keep the unit ready and if I call in for backup get up there as quickly as you can."

The man nodded and trekked back to his squad and started commanding orders. Booth rolled up the window and slowly started up the grass road. It was about 3:00am and Booth hoped that Carter was still in the building.

Cam leaned closely towards Booth and whispered loud enough for everyone in the vehicle to hear, "What do you want us to do when we get there?"

Booth shifted his gaze to Cam without turning his head. He spoke clearly and calmly, "You Angela and Hodgins will go check out the small building where Dr. Brennan was being held, while I go in and get Carter."

Cam didn't object, but then again, she didn't agree either. Angela inhaled as if she were going to say something, objection or suggestion, but she shut it quickly and thought better of it.

Hodgins just nodded and agreed, "Alright man, some field action."

Booth drove across the first meadow and then when the two houses came in sight he killed the engine. He sat there staring at the larger house for a moment. He hated the sight of it, the house where the murderer of James Gwin slept, and the man that took his partner hostage.

Booth turned around in his seat to face Angela and Hodgins, making sure they were ready before glancing over at Cam and silently opening his car door. Booth shut the door as quietly as possible and walked around to the other side of the car to speak with the Squints.

Booth pulled two guns out of his coat, and handed one to Hodgins and the other to Cam. Angela gave him a look and put her hands on her hips uttering quietly, "Excuse me?"

Booth bobbed his head back and forth slightly and just explained, "I am not giving you a gun…besides, Bones tells me you can spit with deadly accuracy." Booth lifted his eyebrows in accomplishment for he had won the argument.

Angela opened her mouth, gaping at Booth, probably astonished that Brennan even told him that.

Booth signaled for the group of Squints to run off to the smaller building while he started making his way towards the bigger one.

He walked around the side of the house, ducking under the windows. When he reached the door he tried it, it was actually unlocked.

Booth slowly opened the door, trying to prevent it from squeaking as much as possible. Once fully opened Booth held his gun out before him as he treaded softly into the building only to come face to face with Carter one the phone, staring at him.

"He just took her and left! That wasn't the deal……I have to go." Cater flipped the phone shut and stared at Booth. He raised his hands in the air and inquired, "Agent Booth?"

Booth had his gun pointed at Carter and he didn't move it as he answered, "Yeah. Carter, either you come with me nicely and I take you to jail, or I shoot you here and now."

Carter's expression didn't change but his voice had the faintest hint of fear in it, "You can't kill me. Without me you can't find your girl and you want to find your girl. You _need_ to find her. You wouldn't kill me."

Booth swallowed his spit knowing that Carter was right. All the same, he responded with, "Wanna bet?"

**Okay Please Review! I really like ideas on what you guys want to see...read happen and what you dont. and I love the critisism an guesses as to what is giong to happen! **

**Anna**


	10. Deal with Carter

**Okay I am sorry I am starting to slack with getting chapters out but I have been struggling with this one trying to make it right. So please Review because I have a feeling this chapter might not be as great as the others and I want to know what you have to think. Enjoy!**

…_Hurry up Booth,_ Brennan pleaded as she glared at Luke, who was resting his hand on her shoulder. He started to rub her shoulder a little, just to mess with her. Brennan glanced down at her shoulder again and then back at Luke. He was teasing her and she couldn't even do anything about it…or could she?

Brennan almost smiled with delight as she snapped her head sideways at her shoulder and clamped her teeth on Luke's hand. She felt his hand's skin almost scream in protest to her hard clench on it. Brennan felt a relief of satisfaction flow throughout her body at the fact that she just bit the man that was holding her hostage. Sudden realization that she might be able to handle the situation until Booth got there made her feel a lot better.

Luke finally struck Brennan across the face with his free hand and Brennan immediately released his hand from her jaw. She didn't mind that she had been struck. One, because it didn't really hurt, which said that Luke wasn't very good at abuse; secondly, because she still had the pleasure of catching him off guard.

Luke spat to his right and held his hand tightly with his non-hurt one. He glared at Brennan, no longer trying to seduce her with his mind. He hated this stupid assignment, he wished he could just take out a gun and shoots her head off now and gets it over with. Why they had to wait and then pass Dr. Brennan off to one another was beyond his knowledge, and he wished that he could know so he wouldn't do anything stupid trying to get out of it quicker.

Luke raised his eyebrows at Brennan and inquired, "Dr. Brennan, did you just bite me, like a little kid?" Luke shook his head once as if he just grasped the concept that she bit him and couldn't believe it.

Brennan half smiled but quickly made it disappear and shrugged, "You could call it that, but scientifically you should say"-

"Nonetheless, did you just bite me?" Luke interrupted, aggravated and clearly impatient.

Brennan let the smile spread across her face, she could no longer resist the joy of the fact that she was pissing him off. Her smile disappeared and she acted as if she were considering his question with great thought. "You could say that I guess." She was actually enjoying (for what you could call enjoying in her situation) her time toying with Luke. It was quite amusing on her part.

* * *

Booth could not believe that he just walked into his own trap by Carter pushing him. He knew what was going to happen next.

Carter raised an eyebrow at Booth, waiting for him to continue. This was going exactly the way he had planned, better even. Booth was going to have to do whatever he told him to if he wanted to find his girl.

Booth had little time to think without Carter realizing that he knew he was caught in his own trap. Booth had planned on making it so he could get what he needed out of Carter and then lock him up while he went to find Bones, but now he was going to end up taking Carter with him and doing whatever Carter said.

"Bones grew fond of you…not in that kind of perverted way, but she grew fond of you and admired your sense of just…the way you treated her even after you were given specific orders. So I'm not going to kill you, yet at least. If you play nice and do what I say, we will find Bones together and then…well let's just wait until we get that far." Booth finished, knowing that he possibly just blew his plan because of the fact that he was about to suggest locking Carter up.

Carter shook his head slightly proud that he was acting as if he were listening attentively. He half grinned at Booth before raising an eyebrow speaking his thoughts, "Just because I had sympathy for your good doctor does not mean I'm some kind of dimwit." He shook his head more visibly now, "No, not at all. We will do this my way! You will go tell your science rats out in the other building that you are leaving with me or whatever and not to follow, then you and me will go find Dr. Brennan. Understood?"

Booth's expression didn't change but he cursed himself in his mind for blowing his chance at doing this his way. He actually felt slightly fearful that now he would never find his partner again. Booth shook the thought away immediately not letting himself believe it.

Booth inhaled deeply and exhaled his quiet response, "Fine." Booth turned to stroll away but stopped in his tracks. He turned around again and faced Carter, "How do I know you won't leave while I'm telling them?"

Carter half smiled at Booth, he shrugged and simply said, "I guess you don't, but you have my word…if that counts for anything."

Booth really didn't have a choice if he wanted Bones back. He nodded slightly and gulped without a sound, and turned and stormed out of the building. He cursed himself over and over again in his mind on his way to the smaller building out back.

* * *

Luke was about to protest about Dr. Brennan's behavior and threaten her but him simply opened his mouth, shut it quickly and ambled out of the room. He slammed the thick, gray, cement door and slammed his fist against it angrily, only to find that he had injured his hand. He hated being toyed with by people, a woman, nonetheless.

Luke growled to himself and glared into the door as if he had laser vision and could burn right through and kill Dr. Brennan now and get it over with. He started to consider it, though he forcefully forced the thought away, for he had no choice but to keep her alive.

Brennan sat there, staring at the door that Luke had exited the room through, she almost felt sorry for him, just because he, like Carter, was being forced to keep her here and not kill her. Though, Brennan had to dismiss those thoughts immediately or else she might pay for it emotionally later if Booth has to…shoot him.

Brennan stared down at her lap feeling sudden depression settle over her. She desperately wanted her sniper-trained-army-man back to joke with her and to be there, protecting her. Though she gained a sense of pride for he knew he wasn't giving up and that he was searching for her.

Brennan was suddenly confused, and it wouldn't go away, even when Luke reentered the room. She didn't understand why she was suddenly having all these strange emotions towards anybody and anything. She felt sorry for Carter and Luke…hell she even thought Carter was a nice guy. Normally she hated murderers but she…she felt as if she never got both sides of the story before. And Booth, Brennan missed Booth, but even when trapped underground she didn't miss him this much…and Angela was desperately missed too.

Brennan furrowed her brow in confusion and tried to make sense of it all. It didn't work... So many emotions had overcome her, and it wasn't normal for her. Her eyes were actually threatening for tears to spill over.

Luke had brought a chair back in with him and he sat in it across from Brennan just staring at her. After what was almost two hours, Luke spoke up, his arms folded neatly across his chest, "You hungry?"

Brennan slowly looked up from her lap at him, her eyes bloodshot. Her voice cracked from not speaking in so long when she responded, "Yes."

Luke nodded slowly still sitting in his chair. He got up and walked towards the cement door and inquired, "You like Chinese food?"

When Brennan didn't answer he turned around to see her nodding her head slowly, looking at him with desperation. Luke chuckled and strolled out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Brennan looked back down at her lap slowly loosing hope while thinking, _Come on Booth, I'm desperate………_

* * *

Angela nearly screamed until her lungs ran out of air when Booth walked through the door freaking her out. Hodgins, Cam and her had been examining the torn piece of jacket covered in sawdust, the smashed phone and the blood near the entrance of the building (from Brennan's wrist) when Booth snuck up on them, not purposely of course.

Angela put her hands over her heart and finally stopped screaming when her mind had fully grasped that it was Booth and not some crazed murderer that kidnapped her best friend. Angela glanced over at Hodgins, she didn't want this happening, and she wanted Brennan back and things to go back to normal. But the only problem was that things weren't going back soon and she knew it.

Booth blinked as he stared at Angela who looked as if she had just saw a ghost, before stating, "I have to go…with Carter. We made a deal and nobody can follow us. If anyone follows us Bones is dead. Got it Squints? I'll come back with Bones," Booth slowly glided his eyes over Angela, then Hodgins and rested them on Cam.

He looked at her with no emotion, for he had felt nothing for her since Bones had ever-so politely interrupted them. Bones had been right when she said that Booth was going against his own words stating, "When people in high risks situations are together things like this happen."

Cam met Booth's eyes, of which she had felt resting upon her. Cheerless emotion made the knot in her stomach worse, for she knew she had lost him already, that Angela had been right from the start when she guessed that he loved Brennan. Booth just didn't know it yet and she doubted he would for awhile, if at all. Cam knew that Booth would do anything to find his partner and that there was no stopping him in this deal so she didn't protest like she wanted to do so badly…too bad Angela did.

"What!? No you aren't going alone Booth, we're coming with you. You're not in this alone." Angela put her hand on her hip and had spoken with a matter-of-factly tone.

Booth pointed a finger at Angela and stated flatly, "You know what? You can't come with me. Bones will die if you do and I can't be looking after you the whole time I'm bonding with a murderer. So you are going to collect what you found here, call me if you find anything that will help me find Bones, and go back to the lab with Zach and wait for me to return with Bones."

With that Booth slowly let hid finger fall to his side as he turned around and slightly aggressively stormed out of the room.

Booth walked through the door of the building that should contain Carter. He looked around but Carter was standing in the middle of the room, a suitcase in one hand and a coat slung over his shoulder.

Carter slightly smiled and sauntered past Booth saying, "Let's go."

**Please Review if you want me to get the next chapter out ASAP! and like always, please more than just, "I loved it, update soon!" or anything like that. Ideas, critisism, whatever else you've got!**

**luv ya all! Anna**


	11. Brennan finds a way

**Okay you guys, I dont know if this one is that good or what so review please. I assume there must be something wrong with it because the chapter was easy for me to write compared to the others. So Review, and give ideas because I took someone up on one of their ideas in this chapter and I think the idea turned out great. **

Booth eyed Carter with curiosity and then glanced quickly towards the suitcase Carter held at his side. Did Booth have to check and risk blowing the deal between him and Carter, by Carter quitting and walking out for Booth not trusting him, making Booth have a less chance of finding Bones? Or, did he go with the flow and risk it?

Booth took a deep breath and thought, _Bones you better appreciate this…_ Booth nodded at Carter and held the door open for him to go first. Booth had both a good and bad feeling about this decision of not checking his suitcase.

Carter kept his same expression as he led the way out the door towards Booth's vehicle. Carter smiled to himself when Booth could not see his face. He had Booth under his thumb. He could use Booth…helping Booth along the way in finding his partner. But nonetheless use Booth to get revenge on Luke, the stupid bastard who ruined everything.

When Carter reached Booth's vehicle, he opened the door and silently slid in the passenger seat. He looked around and noticed a file sitting on the dashboard. Carter grabbed it and started flipping threw it, only to find that it was his own. Carter shook his head and grinned, _He doesn't know when to stop obsessing over finding her, does he?_

Booth was actually surprised by Carter's choice of seat in his car. Booth would have expected Carter to want to drive, so that he didn't take him to FBI headquarters or something. Booth walked around to the driver's side and dug through his pocket until he found his keys. He pulled them out and started twirling them around his finger.

Booth opened his door and slid in, not as silent as Carter. Booth glanced over at the murderer and stuck his keys in the ignition. Booth looked up through his windshield to see Angela, Cam and Hodgins at the door of the smaller building, staring at their FBI guy's departure.

Cam sighed as she locked eyes with Booth who was slightly frowning at her. She knew that right now he thought he felt as if he missed her dearly, but she knew it was just his mind, that he only wished to return with Brennan. She swallowed her spit and broke eye contact nodding slightly as her gaze landed on the ground. She felt Angela's eyes digging into her face.

Angela looked inquiringly at Cam, then shifted her eyes to Booth who was somewhat frowning at Cam in the car. Angela shifted her weight to one hip as she considered what was going on between them. Of course, as goddess of like, everything that has to do with relationships and fashion, she caught the drift immediately. Cam and Booth were in a relationship and Cam realized that she could never have Booth because he was always running off to save Brennan, and that Brennan and Booth were in love but are too blind to see it. Angela nodded to herself with a big grin on her face, obviously pleased with herself.

Hodgins just nodded at Booth, completely oblivious of what was going on beside him with Angela and Cam. Hodgins thought it was pretty freaky that Booth and a murderer that they had been trying to catch were now working together.

Booth noticed Cam's look and slowly let his eyes slip down to his steering wheel, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Booth sighed and glanced over at Carter. Carter was staring at him impatiently. Booth nodded at him and glanced one more time back at the Squints before putting the vehicle in reverse and heading towards Lacer Street.

When Booth and Carter reached the FBI backup that Booth had sent for, their commander stared at Booth in disbelief as he drove the murderer out into the world without even having him cuffed. Booth just half smiled at him before looking over to Carter and risking, "Is there anything I should be on edge about in that suitcase?"

Carter almost completely broke into song like a cheery little kid, "Nope, just stuff I'll need if I'm gone for too long." Carter smiled a devious, almost evil smile.

Booth nodded silently, debating whether to believe him or not. A frustrated Booth was left to ponder that as he drove down Lacer Street, waiting for Carter to give instruction.

When they got there, Booth looked to Carter and Carter nodded back, and hr started pointing out where to go; saying that he only knew where Luke was stationed and wasn't positive that he took Brennan there.

* * *

Brennan sat there, staring at Luke who had just left the room. He reminded her of a toddler that got cranky when hungry. She actually laughed at that, which was pretty sad, meaning there had been nothing really funny since she had been kidnapped.

Luke had left, leaving Brennan there, alone, tied to her seat. Brennan was getting bored, and wanted out of the stupid chair. She fumbled with her fingers on the knot that Luke had tied. It actually came undone simply. Brennan raised her brow in confusion. She pulled the rope out from behind her and stood up just holding it before her, staring at it. _What kind of murderer sucks at tying ropes?_

Brennan eventually relaxed her face, shrugged and slowly made her way to the door Luke had exited. Brennan slowly twisted the door knob, bracing herself for Like to be sitting there as if it were some kind of trap or test. But when Brennan had the door open and was standing through it, Luke wasn't there.

Brennan was seriously starting to think that these people really sucked at being murderers. First, Carter turns out to be sympathetic and nice, and then Luke turns out to be mean and cruel (normal murderer behavior) but sucks at the rest of his job?

Brennan suddenly got the fearful thought that Luke was on his way back and she started to hurry. Brennan ran around the room that the cement door had lead to trying to find the door. Once she had finally found it, she twisted the handle and swung the door open, running into the street.

Brennan realized she was in the oncoming lane and ran back to the sidewalk that she had passed in her hurry. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she was running out of time, before Luke would catch her.

Brennan noted where she was on the road signs (she was in Utah) and started running down the sidewalk, a left if she was standing right outside the door of the building she just came out of and facing forward.

Brennan had been running for five minutes, past stores and shoving past people, of which had turned to yell things like, "What the fuck was that all about?" and, "Hey, watch it!" at her as she shoved.

Brennan had passed a restaurant, which she was guessing was Chinese because she heard someone chasing her, shouting, "Get back here NOW!" and she had identified it as Luke's voice.

Brennan's heart skipped a beat as she held her breath and continued running, just daring to look back to see Luke climbing in his car and then slamming on the gas, now speeding through traffic and weaving.

Brennan pushed her to run faster, and rounded a corner on the sidewalk only to dig her feet into the ground at sight of a familiar vehicle that she recognized immediately.

* * *

Booth was looking around the streets. Cater had lead him to Utah and he had no clue of where they were going. That's when he saw her. Bones was running and she must have spotted him to because she had skidded to a stop on feet and was looking desperately in his way.

When Bones had completely made sure she had made eye contact she waved franticly to Booth and he slammed on the brakes. Booth gaped as his partner jumped out into the middle of oncoming traffic and raced over to his car, she yanked the backseat door open and jumped in and slammed it shut shouting, "Go Booth!" Bones was actually in tears.

Booth was about to protest and demand what was wrong with his partner, he also wanted to go comfort her, but after seeing the look on her face he slammed on the gas and ran the red light in front of him.

Brennan was actually hysterical now, which really wasn't like her, making Booth even more worried. She was turned around in her seat pointing behind them and actually jumping slightly up and down like a freaked out kid who just had their first nightmare and she was shouting at Booth, "Go Booth come on he's right behind us! He's coming to get me, Go Booth, or he'll get me and take me away from you again!"

Brennan didn't even know what she was saying, she looked at Booth and swung her head back around to Luke who had started speeding after them, and then looked back at Booth and then rested her gaze on Carter who was staring at Brennan with sadness.

Booth swerved around a car and that threw Brennan against one of the doors because she hadn't buckled up. He inhaled quickly, clearly afraid that he had just hurt his partner, and she just crawled back to her seat, buckled herself there, and cried, partly in relief that she was safe with Booth for the moment, and with actual terror of the man behind her. She didn't even get mad at herself for being so emotional this time.

**One thing to say, to Squeegy, one of my readers and friends. You are the only goddess of like everything (including relationships and fashion) but in the story, that is Angela. You are the actual one and I dont want you to feel like I am replacing you with her, and I want everyone else to know that I stole your title and gave it to Angela. Okay, I no longer feel guilty. Luv you all and Please Review and give ideas! **

**Anna**


	12. Found each other

**Okay you guys, help me by reviewing. and I have a HUGE favor to ask you at the end of this chapter. Luv ya all and hope you like it!**

Cam was the first to speak, after Booth had left and the squints and she had gathered all their findings that may have had something to do with Brennan. "Well, since Booth is gone, I think we should go catch a taxi and get back to the lab."

Angela stuck out her tongue in disgust, "If you think _I'm_ riding in a cab full of…whatever everyone who sat in that thing previously did to the backseat, you must have gone crazy." Angela wasn't snotty about it, but more straightforward. She had noticed Cam being 'unnoticeably' on edge ever since Booth left and she had caught the glance exchange between Booth and her.

Cam opened her mouth and turned to Angela and said, "You know what? We may be short on time here because we have no clue how long it's going to take Booth to find Brennan," she slightly croaked on that last part, "and just because, you _don't want _to ride in the cab, doesn't mean you're not going to. We're trying to save Dr. Brennan here, so get it together." Cam snapped at Angela, anger clear in her eyes.

Angela gaped at Cam for a moment, clearly shocked by how much the whole Booth thing had gotten to her, but quickly shut her mouth. Angela just nodded with one eyebrow raised, actually feeling the slightest bit sorry for Cam when she had really wanted Cam out of the way so she could convince Brennan to move in on Booth. If she could convince Brennan too…Yet, Angela still thought the whole Cam being upset thing was pathetic, because she had to know it was coming, sooner or later.

It just started to all make sense to Angela. Brennan knew about Cam and Booth and that that was why Booth was so embarrassed whenever she mentioned a joke about him and Brennan sleeping together. It was because Brennan must have done something and found out about Cam and Booth, making Booth clearly uncomfortable in his position. Besides Booth being completely secretly in love with Brennan and not knowing it, which was also what was driving him to save Brennan, the fact that they were on bad terms when she got taken…

Angela was putting all this unnecessary logic into her mind when Hodgins noticed the glare that Cam and Angela were sharing. Hodgins was curious at why Cam had snapped because that was very unlike her but he just agreed and said, "Yeah, taxi it is, let's go." Hodgins put one hand on Angela's back and the other on Cam's and escorted them out of the room.

* * *

Brennan had wiped the tears from her eyes and gotten her together but she still had random gasps for breath. She could tell that Booth was worried about her because every couple seconds he would turn around to check on her, and that was added to when he looked in his rearview mirror to check where Luke was but then glanced down to see her sitting there, staring back at him.

Carter was staring at Booth the whole car ride and finally he started speaking, "Umm…Booth?" Carter was completely amused with the way Booth was handling the situation on their hands.

Booth turned to glance at Carter quickly before looking back on the road before them and said, "Yeah?"

Carter sighed before slightly rolling his eyes and trying to make Booth understand, "Look at the situation. You're the good, cop guy, with the gun, are you not? And behind us, chasing us is the bad guy, with no gun, who doesn't even know how to throw a punch. Think about it…" Carter trailed off letting Booth finish the analysis.

Booth suddenly swerved into the neighboring lane with no cars coming from behind and slammed on his brakes. He was being such an idiot! He had been concentrating on Bones being back while he could have been arresting the murderer behind him. If anything, he should be the one chasing Luke, and not the other way around.

Brennan hadn't been expecting the sudden stop because her mind was still processing the point Carter was trying to make when Booth had slammed on the brakes, and she let out a small gasp. She watched Booth turn around to check on her. Brennan sighed with Booth's over protectiveness and scolded him stubbornly, "Booth, stop checking on me, I don't need babying."

Booth's face turned noticeably red and he replied with a stutter, "Hey, I lost you already, and I'm not letting you go too quickly, "Booth played one of his charm smiles on her and it actually worked.

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled at him; it was nice to have him back with her. She held her gaze with him, knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

There was a honk from behind them, and Booth broke the gaze connection between Bones and him to look at Luke who was no getting out of his car, holding a gun in his hand aiming it at the vehicle containing Booth, Bones, and Cater.

Booth glared at Carter and hissed as he got out of the car, "I thought you said he didn't have a gun!"

Carter was gaping at Luke but got out with Booth and just stuttered, "He-…He isn't supposed to…it was...it was against our orders…no one-NO ONE, ever thought-…even dreamed of going against what the b…boss said!" Carter's stutter was more of a surprised one and not so heavy with fear like normal. Carter never even expected Luke to go beyond his orders…Luke wasn't that kind of guy.

Booth glared at Carter and his eyes widened with sarcasm as he suggested, "Maybe you should have thought of that before I stopped the car and we got out of it, falling into his stupid ambush!"

Luke had the gun aimed at Booth, but he didn't pull the trigger. Booth had his hands in the air, completely incapable of pulling his own gun out of his pocket. Booth cursed himself quietly while hoping Bones was ducking down in the car, being the good forensic anthropologist…but he knew she wasn't, even if he couldn't see. It was just the way she was.

Carter just let out a staggered breath and raised his hands into the air, mimicking Booth.

Brennan slowly closed the door of Booth's vehicle and treaded softly towards the covered area in which she could hide. Brennan watched as Luke kept his eyes glued to Booth, not even changing his gaze to stare at Carter. This bothered Brennan immensely for some strange reason.

Brennan bit her lip to keep from saying something and slowly ducked down under the covered area. She kept her eyes on Luke as she made her way through the covered area, past shops that were empty, until she was behind Luke and out of his view. Brennan then started to look for something heavy and hard to use. When her eyes rested on it, she actually felt them twinkle with satisfaction.

Brennan at a snail's pace walked over to this huge, thick, red pipe and heaved it into her arms. She held it as if it was a baseball bat and she held her breath as she walked out into the street behind Luke. Her target was Luke's head and she broke the gaze only to nod to Booth when he noticed her.

Brennan was so close to Luke now that she could hear his uneven breaths and actually smell the sweat soaking into his shirt. Brennan actually dared to take a breath and close her eyes as she swung the pipe at Luke, hitting him in the head dead on and she opened her eyes just in time to watch him fall to the ground unconscious.

Brennan gaped and stared at Booth, afraid that she killed Luke but was still too startled to check. Booth glanced down at Luke before meeting Bones' eyes. He saw in her eyes that she had enough of this stupid murder case, and his relieved emotion that he found his partner just set in now that the crisis was gone.

Brennan suddenly completely forgot about Luke as she actually looked into Booth's eyes realizing that she had him back. That she was safe again. She never knew that she felt so strongly about him being there for her all the time, she almost found it inappropriate and irrational for people who worked together. Brennan broke contact, realizing at she was too happy to have him back. She almost frowned at the thought she had to push him away until they were at a good working distance again.

Booth saw the look in Bones' eyes as she had tilted her head down and he remembered that look from when Sully was in the picture and she pushed him away. Booth wasn't going to let that happen to him. He was too happy to see his partner.

Booth examined his hand carefully and declared casually, "Hey Bones... we're back."

Brennan couldn't resist looking up at him and smiling. The pushing him away would just have to wait, and she thoughtfully made her way into his open arms and got her guy hug.

**Okay you guys, I have a huge favor to ask of anyone whos willing that is good at thinking of ideas. If you would mind helping me trying to get something to happen in the story, but I dont know how to get to that point...So I'll have to give something away to ask you what kind of ideas you have on it. If you're willing to have something given away and dont mind helping me, please tell me and ill talk to you about it : **

**thanks, Luv ya! **

**Anna**


	13. Heading Home

**

* * *

**

Okay, sorry, I didnt know how to set this chapter up because I was confused about something in the next chapter, and thats why it took so long : SOOO, please Review, I know it's not the longest chapter and I want to know if I kept the charectars in charectar so please, review. And thanks to all you ppl who helped me through private messages on how to get the story in a certain direction

Brennan was seated on the railing attached to the sidewalk, staring at Luke through the cop car window. He was glaring at her with hatred and a hint of admiration. Brennan tried to ignore it and keep her gaze on him but had to look away to Booth who was talking to the cops about the case. Brennan sighed and looked down at her shoes; Carter was gone, he had fled the scene when no one was looking. For the most part, Brennan was relieved that Carter was gone, but then, she was also angered that he had fled when he should have faced his punishment in jail. It was all too confusing for her.

Booth nodded at the officer and said polite thanks before turning to grin at his partner. Booth's grin disappeared and he glanced down at the pavement with his hands in his pocket when he saw that she was distracted about something. He nodded to himself before sighing and sauntering over to her.

Brennan didn't look up as Booth approached her. She smiled slightly to herself at the fact that they were together again, and she made that smile disappear as she felt him assemble himself on the rail next to her and put a hand on her back. She shivered slightly when he touched her.

Booth rubbed his partners back and just stated, "Come on Bones, talk to me. What's wrong?" Booth knew his partner was going to tell him even if he didn't ask because she was not good with what she keeps to herself…insecure in a way.

When Bones didn't speak or give any signs that she was trying to find words Booth changed his gaze and rested it on her face, which was hiding behind her loose hair…That's when he realized how beat up, tired and dirty she looked lately. Booth commented, "Ya'know Bones," he paused and twirled her dirty hair with one of his fingers causing her to smile at him with one of 'those looks' in her eye. "If you're not going to tell me, we could start heading home so you could clean up a bit and so we could see Angela and Hodgins, and hey, if you don't feel like rejecting the other Squints you could see them too." Booth was trying to get her to laugh by verbal efforts and by his facial expression, which was examining her up and down at the moment.

Booth stopped his attempts when Bones giggled slightly. He had been going for a full out laugh but, giggling was close. With a big grin he hopped enthusiastically off of the railing, turned and grabbed Bones' hands to pull her off as well while saying, "Let's go Bones, you're very dirty."

* * *

Angela stepped out of the cab with a disgusted look on her face and looked around, trying to find Hodgins. She spotted him just closing the other side of the taxi's door and holding the bags of items they found that they could use to help get Brennan back. She glared at Cam who was thanking and paying the cab driver. With a disgusted sigh, Angela turned and walked alone into the Jeffersonian to meet up with Zach.

Zach was examining something that Angela couldn't identify and she sighed loudly and leaned on the table next to him inquiring, "You're still trying to find something in the bones. You've examined those things like, a million times."

Zach didn't look up from the bone he was holding but disagreed, "I would say a million is a far stretch from how many times I have observed and examined the bones. I also did find something in the bones; I found three unidentified particulates for Hodgins. Therefore, my research was not useless."

Angela smiled at him and just shrugged, "I never said it was useless."

Angela thought she had won Zach's own game.

Zach finally looked up and met Angela's game. He clearly didn't understand that Angela was trying to win the argument. "It was implied in the way you said it." Zach went to continue his exclamation but Angela cut him off.

Angela raised her hands in the air and started to saunter away towards her office. She heard Zach shout after her, "Did you find Dr. Brennan?"

Angela turned to face Zach and shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, no. Booth found Carter and ran off with him taking our only way back here. We had to take a cab. Anyway, we found a couple things that may lead to us finding Brennan…if Booth hasn't already." With that, Angela stormed towards her office, crabby and tired.

* * *

Brennan pulled back when Booth tried to force her off the railing. She glared at him with a furrowed brow. She didn't like it when he tried making her do things all the time. But she did love him being with her so she had to either take all of his ego, or none of it. She sided with all of it.

Booth felt a little upset by his partner's reaction but didn't show it. Instead he grinned and commented, "Someone's a little cranky." He was prepared to fireman carry his partner to the car if he had to. He imagined it and really had to concentrate on holding in his laughter.

Brennan reached out to slap his hands away, "I'm not irritable, and I just don't like it when you assume I'm okay with you trying to abduct me! I'm pretty positive I have told you that before." Brennan hopped of the rail and slowly made her way to the car, dragging her feet.

Booth blinked and watched his partner slowly inch away from him and he caught up to her in three normal walking strides. When she looked away he reached out and tickled her knee, giving her enough distraction so he could scoop her up and toss her over his shoulder. Booth got her in a comfortable position on his shoulder and smiled before continuing to the car.

Brennan protested at first but gave in and yawned slightly. She had to turn her head in an uncomfortable position so she wasn't staring at Booth's ass the whole way there. Brennan grunted in pain as he slung her off his shoulders, only to find her facing an open car door.

Booth waited for his partner to get in before closing the door and trekking around to his own side and sliding in. Booth started the car and started heading towards the Jeffersonian. He was relieved that they were going home.

When they were driving at a nice pace Brennan finally sighed and started, "It just doesn't make sense. Carter was a murderer, and I'm happy that he got away. I shouldn't be." Without giving Booth a chance to respond she continued, "It's confusing because I'm happy that he got away, but I'm also angered that he didn't face his punishment in jail."

Booth sighed and got ready to explain part of the real world to his partner so she would understand.

* * *

Carter faced the man before him and announced, "Luke's in jail and Dr. Brennan is back with Agent Booth heading home. Luke broke in and kidnapped Dr. Brennan from me and that's the reason everything went wrong." Carter shook with fear of his boss before him.

The boss stood over monitors that had Brennan on the screen of them all but they took place at different times. With an angered voice he turned to face Carter and demanded, "Give me the damn suitcase and show me what you have."

Carter quickly picked up the suitcase by his side and placed it on the table. "I have Dr. Brennan's cell phone and jacket, Agent Booth's FBI badge from his wallet, and a small sample of Dr. Brennan's blood."

The boss smiled with the joy of a little kid but made it vanish and he seriously inquired, "And how did you get all of these items?" He unlocked the suitcase and opened it, only to see exactly what Carter had said.

Carter signaled to Brennan's cell and jacket and said, "I got those when I first kidnapped Brennan. I took them when she was passed out from me hitting her with a shovel," Carter pointed to the FBI badge next to the folded jacket and phone, "I got his badge from his wallet that he left in his vehicle." Carter sighed when he looked at Brennan's blood. With an exasperated expression he just concluded, "And I took the sample of blood from the blood that I sent to the Jeffersonian to freak out her co-workers."

The boss nodded in approval, and looked to Carter with shining eyes.

When they had been silent for awhile and Booth has explained Bones' feelings about Cater being a good guy and a bad guy, Booth asked, "You ready to see Angela again Bones?" Booth sure was happy to get back. Except he would have to face Cam, and from there eventually lead to the breakup that they had both known was coming. Booth grew a slight knot in his stomach as he thought of Brennan, and how she had been the only reason why Cam and he were going to break up. Though, Booth would rather have his partner than have Cam as his girlfriend. Booth smiled at the thought. When Bones didn't respond he slowly glanced over to see her head leaning against the window, sleeping and completely unaware of his question.

**Okay, please review, thanks everyone. Just have to say this for Squeegy, you havent talked to me since I gave Angela your title the whole "Goddess of like, everything" so I just wanted to say AGAIN, your the only goddess of everything and I'm sorry if I made you mad!! luv ya to death..please talk to me : **

**luv ya allAnna**


	14. Home but gone again

**Okay you guys, Chapter 14, I dont think its as descriptive as the others but I was trying to get to a point. Sooooo, hope you like it and please review. Ideas are apprichiated : **

The car lurched and Brennan's eyes flashed open and she sat up clearly unaware of what was going on. She looked over to Booth, who had noticed her sudden movement and slight fright, and she sighed in relief that it was just the car going over a speed bump. She realized that she had been asleep and furrowed her brow for a moment trying to organize her thoughts.

Booth looked over at Bones with amusement. She had slept the whole way back to the Jeffersonian and only a few time mumbled some random scientific gibberish that he couldn't understand. He smiled at her and shook his head slightly. Booth killed the engine and slid out of the car before walking around to Bones' side. He opened the door, and she slid partly out because she hadn't removed her weight from it. Booth stumbled to make sure that he didn't have to catch her than chuckled as she shielded the sunny day's light from her eyes.

Brennan forced her eyes to adjust to the light outside and finally got out of the car so Booth could close the door. She never noticed how exhausted she was from Carter and Luke kidnapping her. She fought against it but a yawn escaped from her mouth anyway, and she heard Booth chuckle at her attempt. Brennan leaned over to smack him lightly on the shoulder but failed at that as well.

When Bones' hand came at him he just grabbed it in mid-flight and draped her arm around his shoulder so she could use him for support as they gradually trekked back to the institution. Booth was actually astonished that she didn't protest at all. She really was acting unlike herself lately. Normally, she would have given a complaint or verbally attack him for something like that.

With little extra effort, Booth put a hand on Bones' back and pushed her forward, towards the Jeffersonian, where they both knew that Angela would harass them with inquiry. Booth had been tense, trying not to do something his partner would complain about with his hands, but when Bones gave in to trying to keep her balance and walk herself, she rested her head on Booth's shoulder. She had given in to Booth's help and Booth relaxed immensely that his kung-fu, karate partner had given in.

* * *

Angela paced back and forth behind Hodgins who was doing something with the sawdust off of the jacket piece they found. She didn't care enough to ask what he was doing and have him explain it, she just wanted Brennan back. Angela nearly passed out when she saw Brennan and Booth slowly inch their way into the room. She screamed, making Hodgins drop something and then listened to him swear angrily before sprinting over to Brennan shouting for Cam and Zach to come.

Brennan, with a great amount of effort, lifted herself off of Booth and went to Angela for the hug that she knew was coming. They embraced…tightly, to Brennan's relief because she could barley stand on her own. Brennan couldn't tell if Angela was crying or was just hysterical while the embrace lasted. When they pulled apart and Brennan stumbled backwards into Booth's arms, she could tell that Angela was halfway crying and being hysterical.

Angela started throwing questions at Brennan. Things like, "Oh my gosh, where were you and what happened to you!?" Or, "How did Booth find you?" And, "Why are you covered in dirt and not able to balance? Are you hurt?"

Things like this were thrown at Brennan and it all just made her head hurt. She heard Booth's voice so she gratefully let him answer the questions for her. That's when Cam, Zach, and Hodgins came running over to see Dr. Brennan.

There were several hugs and, "Welcome back Dr. Brennan!" lines from everybody. About ten minutes into this, Cam pulled Booth away and Brennan watched Booth go with worried eyes. She had an idea of what was being said but she wasn't exactly positive.

Booth trekked behind Cam, knowing exactly what was coming. He worriedly glanced over his shoulder over at Bones only to find her staring at him with the same fearful look in her eyes. She knew what was coming as well. Booth tried to fake a smile at her but he failed and she knew it. He looked back to Cam who had turned into her office. He took a deep breath and followed regretfully.

Brennan looked at everyone around her, feeling the thankfulness that she was back. She was having a conversation with Zach about the bones of James Gwen, something she really didn't want to discuss but couldn't change Zach's mind, when she started to feel dizzy. With a newly staggered voice her eyelids started to droop and she claimed, "I need to sit down."

Brennan made her way to her office, with the thrilled group of Squints following closely behind her. When she sat down on the couch she felt relieved as if she had been carrying twice her own weight on her shoulders. She must be really exhausted she assumed. Angela sat on the left side of her, and no one sat on her right; Hodgins and Zach had decided to stand.

Booth bit his lip, feeling completely uncomfortable just listening to Cam lists all of the reasons they were separating. The only reasons they were breaking up that Booth could think have been because of Bones. And not just her walking in on him and Cam and then reminding Booth of the "Things like 'this' happen when two people who work in high risk situations are romantically involved" thing.

Cam continued her list, feeling completely stupid, "Because we work together, and that could be uncomfortable, not just for us but for our co-workers as well…"Cam new she was just making excuses and that the real reason was because of Dr. Brennan, unintentionally having Booth falling for her without him even knowing it. Sometimes she hated that Brennan couldn't comprehend matters of the real world.

Cam continued to humiliate herself, "And then there's Dr. Brennan. She's simply causes a whole list of reasons why we can't be…She walked in on us, she notices the small details of our relationship, she's your partner, and you love…"- Cam broke off, wanting to smack herself for going that far.

Booth tensed so much that he could have been smacked and still not move. He nearly had to choke himself with his spit so he could speak… "I don't…love Bones. She's just my partner, nothing more." Even Booth could here the false note in his statement, meaning that Cam had clearly caught it.

Cam blinked once before just agreeing, "Yeah okay, so no awkward feelings about this? Good, let's go see Dr. Brennan."

* * *

Brennan actually laughed at one of the jokes that Hodgins cracked, just to try to shake the dizzy feeling she was having. She stopped laughing when Booth and Cam walked in and met Booth's gaze momentarily and then glanced down at the floor to guilty to look him in the eye.

Brennan felt Booth's army-guy presence sit next to her on the empty space of the couch. He smiled at everyone and just asked curiously, "What are we talking about?"

Brennan looked up and Booth and glanced to Hodgins and explained, "Hodgins was just throwing some jokes out there…." Brennan felt her stomach growl and considered the last time she ate…no wonder she was dizzy she was super hungry! "I'm starving," Brennan said, sounding completely random to whoever was listening.

Booth looked at her thoughtfully and just shrugged slightly before jumping up enthusiastically off the couch and taking Bones' hands. He pulled her up quickly, earning a death glare from her, but she probably had already forgiven him when she stumbled forward. Booth caught her before she smacked into Zach but was surprised by the sudden stumble because she hadn't necessarily tripped over anything or lost her balance. He started considering that something was wrong with her or that she was sick or something.

Booth supported his partner as he said, "Come on guys, and let's go. To the Diner, we'll take my car." He walked with his hand protectively on Bones' back incase her body decided to launch her off balance again.

* * *

At the Diner, Booth sat next to Bones on one side of the table while Angela and Hodgins sat across from them, and on the end of Angela's and Hodgin's side sat Cam and Zach sat on the far inside of Bones' and Booth's side of the table.

Brennan stuck a fry in her mouth and when Angela complained that she wanted some water, Brennan offered to go get it for her because she had to use the restroom anyway. She waited patiently for Booth to let her out of the booth and went up to the counter and asked for water. Once retrieved, she walked back to the booth and set the glass down in front of Angela and sauntered off towards the bathroom.

Brennan was grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands when unexpectedly a shadow came crashing out of the stall, covered her mouth with one if its rough hands and dragged her out the bathroom door.

It had been about twenty minutes since Brennan had been taken and back at the table in the Diner, and Booth and everyone had started getting worried. No one was speaking; they were just waiting for Dr. Brennan to get back.

Booth, unable to control his curiosity, stood up and excused himself muttering, "I'm going to find Bones." He started to walk away but Angela interrupted him.

"Hey, you're not going in the women's restroom. I will." Angela slid in front of Hodgins and passed Booth on the way to the bathroom. Booth hesitated but followed.

Booth waited while Angela strolled into the bathroom but there was a sudden bang and then a scream after Angela had called Bones' name. Booth yanked his gun out and charged into the women's room. He saw Angela unconscious, sprawled out on the floor. He walked to the far end of the room and started kicking in stall doors, searching for the bastard that smacked Angela out cold.

He was on the fourth door and still hadn't gotten to the right stall, when someone hit him with an object in the back of his head. Booth's vision started getting black, but he turned around just in time to see Carter's face and he was approaching. That's when Booth's vision blurred, and dropping his gun, slowly fell to the ground.

**Hope you liked it, please Review : Ideas or Critisism. **

**Anna**


	15. The Boss

**Okay you guys, sorry for the long delay in posting, and the fact that the last chapter completley sucked. I've been busy flea bombing the house and stuff..anyway, yeah hope you like it and please review. Oh and sorry about how short each of the sections are for this chapter, but there are a lot more sections than usual. **

Carter hurried out of the building with Booth cuffed and out cold, trying to make it to the chopper before someone noticed the abduction of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. With a heave, taking all of his puny muscles, he dragged Booth out the back door of The Diner. The chopper was right there where everyone could see it and he was surprised that there weren't any spectators yet. When he made it to the chopper door, he saw the boss leap out of the chopper to help Carter hurry up. With a grunt they both lugged Booth into the air and in the chopper.

Carter sighed in relief and tried to rest a moment, but the boss took him by the arm and easily flung him into the chopper, following after Booth as if it were no effort. Carter stumbled inside the chopper and smacked into the opposite doors. Grumbling, he made his way to his seat.

"I don't see why we have to take the helicopter one way and then trade transportation devices to take Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth back in the **right** direction where we are to be holding them! It seems pointless." Carter complained once they were in the air.

"That is why you were the first on the chain of _murderers,_ and Luke was second. If we took off and went the straight away direction to where we were taking them, don't you think if those little scientist geeks back in The Diner, wouldn't track the general direction that we went?" The boss waited while Carter grew silent and sudden realization crossed over his face. "Exactly," The boss finished before looking out the window, shielding out all conversation possibilities.

* * *

Booth stirred, his vision wasn't right, and he saw three of Bones. _So I did find her, _he thought cheerfully. Booth realized what was wrong in this situation and furrowed his brow trying to get his mind back. He knew that having Bones here made him happy, knowing that she was safe. Or was she? And was he? Booth couldn't concentrate and started to black out again before he could do anything about the circumstances. He started considering that he didn't quite find her, more that they just ended up together…but then who were they taken by? Booth couldn't continue his train of thought; he blacked out and was back into a state of nothingness.

Brennan looked intently at Booth, watching him go out like a light once more. She never got to ask him if he and Cam were…no longer him and Cam, but then she rationalized her thoughts and decided that this was not the place to worry about that. Brennan sighed and took her gaze of Booth. She peered at the surrounding room; curious who had taken them…again. Sad as it was they were in a literal cage for humans and surrounding them was like a motel suite. It was as if these kidnappers were trying to mock them.

Brennan tested how strong the bars were but gave up instantly when she realized that her hand couldn't even fit around them. She hopelessly gave up and fixed her eyes on Booth once more, because there was nothing better do to…_not that staring at Booth is a bad thing, _Brennan thought, clearly confusing herself and going off into consideration to understand.

* * *

Angela was pacing behind Cam, who was on the phone with…someone important that could find Brennan and Booth. Angela didn't exactly know who. They were back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins sitting in the chair in Cam's office, and Zach standing around, clearly preferring to work rather than all sit around when only few of them could help.

_No, _Angela thought, _not right after I got them back. They aren't going away again. These people with Cam on the phone will go get them and bring them back, and hopefully arrest the bastards that took them. _

Hodgins watched Angela pace around the room with concerned eyes. She had just gotten Dr. Brennan back only to have her ripped away again. He was worried about her.

It seemed like ages until Cam finally hung up the phone and played a reassuring smile around her lips. She nodded at Angela who looked as if she were debating whether to chew her nails or not, before announcing, "The squad says that they will send a unit out towards where we suspect the people who have Booth and Dr. Brennan are going. As usual in this type of situation, there's not much we can do."

Angela demanded, clearly irritated, "Well what can we do?" She put a hand on her hip and searched Cam's eyes for answers. She watched Cam open her mouth and shut it again.

Hodgins noticed the look on Cam's face and piped in, "When Cam said that there was nothing much we could do…that was just a nice way of putting the fact out there that were helpless."

Angela glanced at Hodgins with provoked eyes and let out a truly strident groan.

* * *

Booth's eyelids fluttered open with absolute confusion. He squinted as he glanced around the room only to find his partner sitting across from him, with her arms folded across her chest. Everything started to come back to him now.

_His vision started to go black, but Booth spun around on his heels with just enough time to glimpse Carter approaching. His gun slipped from his hands and weakly, he fell to his knees. Slight pain extended through his legs from tiled floor's impact. _

Booth sat up, his eyes snapping open wide and exclaimed, "Carter!" Booth's heart pounded slightly more than usual and he met his partner's confused gaze. Booth worriedly looked over Bones, making sure she wasn't hurt, before glimpsing over his own body. To his relief, there was no seared blood.

Brennan looked thoughtfully at Booth, before asking, no emotion in her voice, "What about Carter?" She furrowed her brow and readjusted her arms to a comfortable position. She stared at Booth with care filled eyes.

Booth's thoughts ended when he noticed the look in her eyes and stuttered while explaining, "When I was bound up and brought after you, Carter was the one who took me. I saw him before I blacked out. It's the same people as before who kidnapped you who took us. I just got in the middle of the second kidnapping."

Brennan looked inquiringly at him her eyes wider than usual and questioned, "What happened exactly, after I was… abducted again?"

* * *

The squints were all sitting in overly tense and uncomfortable silence. Angela had kept her gaze on Cam the whole time, while Cam stared back at Angela. Hodgins worriedly glanced between Cam and Angela, while Zach was clueless as to what kind of cat fight was going on between Angela and Cam, and was just looking around at everyone.

Zach spoke up, "I think I should go work on some old war victims and do something useful." Without even getting a response from the group, he turned on his heels and trekked out of the room, head occupied with scientific babble.

Angela sighed and put her hands to her head. _This is going to be a long day,_ she thought, extending the word "long". She ran her hands through her hair and wondered what Brennan and Booth were being forced to do at the moment.

* * *

Brennan knew something didn't make sense. "So you're telling me, just because you got in the way of my kidnapping that they took you?" Brennan raised an eyebrow at Booth.

Booth looked to one side with his lips pursed and just nodded saying, "Yeah pretty much." He met Bones' gaze and gave her a questioning look, knowing that she found some kind of fault in his reasoning.

Brennan dropped her eyebrow and let a grin stretch across her face, "If that is the reason they took you, then why wouldn't the have taken Angela as well? She also interrupted the kidnapping."

Booth was at a loss for words as this soaked into his mind. _She has a point, _He admitted. Booth was pondering this when the door on the side of the room slammed open, crashing into the wall, and in stormed a strange man with Carter following, his head drooped in shame.

Booth started to speak but closed his mouth. He turned his head to meet Bones' same curious gaze. Sudden realization that Booth knew already came over Bones smacked him in the face. _That's the boss that was suppsoed to kill Brennan, _Booth realized.

**Okay you guys, please review, PLEASE. Not only because I loooooove reading what you guys have to say about the story, but also because I have more trouble with ideas when you guys dont review as much...therefore helping cause the longer delays in posting. : **

**Anna**


	16. Explanations and Carters Plan

**Okay guys, I got this AWESOME idea of how the rest of the story is going to work out...or atleast the general idea. You might not find it awesome but I had been racking my brain for the idea for like weeks and a review from Stormie Knight totally made it come to me...though it had nothing to do with the review it came to me after reading the review. So thank you to Stormie Knight! okay Please review, you dont know how much I love it when I read the detailed reviews that are more than just "I love it post soon." Or any complaints are always welcome too! Okay Chapter 16, here we go. **

Carter felt Dr. Brennan's and Agent Booth's gaze burning a hole in his face…well not really but they might as well have been. He kept his head down, trying to evade their presumably betrayed eyes. Carter knew that if he spoke with them that he would feel a yearning to help them because they are innocent and did nothing to deserve this crap that the boss was throwing at the. At all expenses he was obligated to keep from communication with them or contact of any sort. He knew that if he didn't desire the boss to exterminate him for being the worst assassin of all times, he cannot let them shed their pity on him. Carter tried convincing himself this as he avoided their scorching stare.

Brennan knew instantaneously when the boss started to speak to Booth and her, and Carter shied away ever so slightly, that Carter sought to be anywhere but here. Brennan creased her brow, curious as to why. She turned to Booth for a clarification, but become conscious of the fact that she should be taking note as to what the "Boss" was telling them. Brennan guiltily sat up straight and faced the boss, abruptly feeling as if she were in school.

The boss felt a twinge of resentment towards the two crime solving freaks before him. With an evidently irritated stare he began to speak. "I am utterly dissatisfied with the two of you." Throwing a quick glance of hate towards Carter he continued, "But not to the extent I am at with my assistants. Either way I'm still following through with my plans for you. You and your scientist freaks just had just had to figure out how James Gwin died…and even more, who killed him."

Brennan couldn't keep from grinning, proud that the Squints and she had figured everything out about James Gwin and even more that this enraged the "Boss". Not helping on her part, the boss caught the transform of emotion that played on her features and Brennan received a forewarning glower.

Booth dared try to play the "Boss". His face was serious and sincere, "Come on. We were just doing our jobs, you know how it is. You don't want to do this. You would rather have had none of this happen. You feel like this is your only choice after we found out who killed James. If you had another option you would take it, to save your skin." Booth glanced back and forth between both of the boss' eyes, searching for his answer before it was revealed.

The boss chuckled at Agent Booth and his feeble attempts of getting out of whatever he might think was to come next. With a shake of his head he rubbed his stubbly chin, "Agent Booth, you have me mistaken for the wrong kind of guy. I never wanted there to be another option. If doing the thing I love gets me sent to prison, then so be it. Murdering, is what I am devoted to, it's my life. You think that if Dr. Brennan hadn't escaped that first time, she wouldn't be dead right now? Wrong, and now that you're here, I can feel the satisfaction of forcing you to watch her suffer. Why on earth would I want another way out?"

Booth gawked at the boss, unexpectedly feeling hollow. He couldn't blink and his eyes crammed with horror at the notion of his partner being tortured in front of his very eyes. _What kind of sick bastard is this guy?_ Booth asked himself. Booth was tense, couldn't even mull over the idea of glancing at his partner's facial expression.

Brennan's face played no emotion on it, while within her she felt a flicker of fear. Apparently having her sniper-trained-army-man with her didn't always make her feel safe. With her emotions inside of her growing stronger than her shield that kept them from showing in her appearance, that invisible shield eventually broke and Brennan looked to Booth for help. Brennan tried to think logically about the situation and smiled when she failed, but thought she had it right.

"Booth why is he trying to scare you by threatening to kill me?" Brennan whispered to Booth, leaning towards him while keeping her gaze on the boss.

Booth altered the position of his mouth to respond while continuing to gape at the boss, but surrendered and turned to Bones, gritting his teeth while replying. "Uhh, Bones? I hate to break it to you, but, he's not trying to scare me, and he's not threatening to kill you. He's telling us that he is going to kill you." Booth gave her one of those 'Don't think you know everything' looks.

Brennan opened her mouth to retort but shut it, at a loss for words. She blinked and looked to the ground, fumbling to find what to say. Brennan glanced back up and just asked, clearly confused now, "Why… do you want to kill me in the first place?"

The boss chuckled and just shook his head. It was more than obvious that he was plain out amused, which irritated Booth. "I'm sure your army guy could answer that one for you." The boss turned to Carter and his eyes flashing with seriousness. "You watch them; don't let her scientist brain or his cop senses get them out of this mess. If you screw up again…" He paused letting Carter know that his threat was true, "You are replaceable."

Carter blinked, unable to look his boss in the eye, looked at the ground and nodded, trying not to step back as the boss shoved past him and across the room. Carter winced slightly as the door slammed shut behind the man that just threatened to kill him. Carter started to grow nervous from being left alone with the people he was so verbally vulnerable around. With an anxious sigh, he sauntered over to a cement wall near the cage in which the doctor and the FBI agent were being held, and slumped against it, slowly sliding down to the floor.

With a leap of faith Carter tried his luck at not being sucked into the hostages' guilt vortex. "I'm sorry about this you guys." The only bad thing about telling this to them was that he actually meant it, making him even more exposed to assisting them to get out of their current situation.

Brennan, now actually caught up into what was happening with the recent state of affairs, glared at him with utter annoyance. She sighed, but it came out ragged and with more than a hint of apprehension. She shook her head, essentially disappointed and livid with Carter for betraying her after gaining her trust, and looked away towards Booth. She noted the similar feelings that were given away by his eyes.

Booth saw the look on Bones' face and slowly started to understand that she had given her dependence to Carter and that he deceived her by returning to the boss. Booth felt his eyes flash with care and apology, even though he knew Carter was the one that should be apologizing…still after he just did.

Trying to make conversation after Carter's remark, Brennan asked the question that had recently been haunting her mind, "Why does the boss want to kill me?"

Booth answered with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Bones really didn't understand. "Why wouldn't he? You figured him out Bones. Discovered that the body was James Gwin, and found out who killed him. He doesn't want to go to prison and he knows if you are alive he will. Because that's what you do. What _we _do. We lock up the sick bastards that kill people." Booth looked at her truthfully, watching the smile play around her lips. He grinned at her, it was like the 'old days' before either of them were being taken hostage.

Brennan nodded at him and admitted, forgetting that Carter was in the room. "I wouldn't have it any other way…even if I knew," She paused to indicate around the room with her eyes, "This was going to happen." Brennan felt her mood change into a slightly less irritated one.

Booth nodded back at her, unexplainable emotions shining in his eyes, "Me too Bones; me too."

Carter sat there, gaping at the two of them in amazement. They really were a cute couple…just a shame that they weren't actually having a thing. Or were they secretly? This was going to bug Carter. But then it hit him; he found something that he could do for the good even if he didn't make it out of this. He could show them how they were really right for each other. He gained Brennan's trust once, and he could do it again. From there she would start to trust his opinions and listen to him, really listen to him and he could start throwing her at Booth. Carter smiled to himself, the plan starting to unfold.

Booth and Brennan were still staring at each other, both the same emotion in their eyes, when the boss thrust the door open and strode in. With an unsympathetic expression, he walked over to the human cage and unlocked it. With one hand he drew a gun, and with the other he grabbed Booth by the shirt and lifted him off the floor and too his feet. He looked the FBI agent in both eyes before rudely escorting him out of the room, not even a word of explanation to Carter or Dr. Brennan.

**Okay guys, like I have said for every chapter. Please Review, they mean soooooooooooooooooooo much and their like the main inspiriation to keep writing the story. Thanks, I'll try to post soon!**


	17. All up to Carter

**Okay guys, chapter 17. This one is super short, and Im sorry bout that. I'm having a lack of inspriation and partial writers block latley. I want to give a HUGE thanks to Squeegy my GODDESS OF LIKE EVERYTHING for her help with this chapter because I was about to give up with it but then she offered her help and skillz, so everyone whos actually stuck with me this far in the story...thank her. Okay I'll stop babaling and let you read now. please review, they are the best part for me : **

Brennan turned to Carter, clearly forgetting she was mad at him and more worried about what was happening to Booth in the other room. "What's he doing to Booth?" Brennan was anxious for Booth to get back, and impatiently looked at the clueless Carter for an answer.

Carter opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. How could he possibly tell Brennan that he didn't know exactly what was happening with Booth when he wanted to gain her trust again? She would just assume he wasn't going to assist her and that wouldn't help Carter's plan at all. Carter sighed; _the boss is going to kill me…_ "He's…interrogating him…I guess you could call it that." Carter was confusing himself just by trying to explain it.

Brennan let a small chuckle escape her lips before she looked down and smiled to herself. She still believed Carter was a good guy…she just didn't agree with his previous choice of going back to the boss. Brennan fumbled with the idea of giving him another chance, but dismissed the thought when she got to frustrated. She decided to concentrate on Booth.

"What kind of interrogation. What is he asking him?" Brennan inquired curiously.

Carter paused, really not wanting to get into this. He looked at Brennan's clueless but pleading eyes and sighed once more. Carter glanced down to his lap and messed with his hands before barley mumbling, "Ways to kill you."

Brennan furrowed one brow with an amused look on her face and actually chuckled. "Are you serious? That's pathetic. Either way Booth won't give him an answer. I know he wont, he wouldn't do that. It makes no sense to me, but, it's the way he is."

Carter looked up and met her gaze. He smiled at her and searched her eyes to tell if she really didn't know before blinking and informing her, "He really cares about you; what happens to you. That's why."

Brennan shook her head and dryly retorted, "We're partners. Nothing more. And even that should only go so far." Brennan looked at him with meaning and an expression of pleading that she didn't want to understand.

The look on Carter's face said, "Get real," all over it. He raised an eyebrow at her and stated, "And that's why he came after you in such a hurry the first time you were kidnapped. Why you were so desperate to call him when you were with me; the look in your eyes when he answered the phone? Sure, just partners."

Brennan's eyes were unbelieving and were searching Carter's for some kind of clue that he was joking. To her despair, he wasn't. Brennan had to look away, before her eyes betrayed the feelings she was trying to push away. Brennan shook her head slightly and she knew she didn't have anything she could say after that. "You're wrong." She whispered eventually, a fault in her tone.

Carter looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to believe it. He decided to change the subject, "You know… I'm sorry about going back to the boss after I fled the scene back there. I didn't want to, but he was going to find me eventually."

Brennan turned to him, her eyes flashing with a rage that she probably didn't even know was there, and "You could have stayed with us and went to prison like Luke. That would have been the rational thing to do, but no, you wanted the freedom you didn't deserve."

Carter scrunched his eyebrows. He had been trying to make her the opposite of furious with him. With a silent sigh, all he said was, "Look, I know it's what you do for a living, and I respect that. But my life was screwed up as soon as I got myself caught in the middle of this whole murderer thing. You think that if I turned myself in I would ever be able to go back to the way I started?"

Brennan was about to speak but stopped. She decided to give him the sympathy and she calmly offered, "You could have tried."

There was silence between the two of them for what seemed like hours. Eventually Brennan whispered, "So are you helping the boss? Or are you helping me… like last time?"

Carter bit his lip; he had just been asking himself the same thing. He tapped his foot and avoided her gaze but was still facing her direction. He grew panicked even though he knew he shouldn't be and finally he looked at her shaking his head, "You know what? I'm helping you, screw this."

Brennan let the smile escape her lips and she stood up to the cage entrance. She grabbed the lock and looked at Carter. She stood back while Carter grabbed the key, stuffed it in the lock, and twisted until the door swung open at him. Brennan tried to stifle her giggle when the door smacked him in the leg as he tried jumping out of the way and he went crashing to the floor.

Brennan smiled at him and asked determinedly, "So how do we get Booth out of there, and get all of us, out of here?"

* * *

Booth raised an eyebrow at this boss dude and just chuckled, "You want me to tell you, how to kill my partner?" Booth shook his head before the boss answered and glanced up at the roof, "You've got to be kidding me." Trying not to look to innocent, Booth fumbled with the rope binding his hands behind his back. He almost had it undone.

The boss raised his eyebrows, completely not kidding, "Agent Booth. If I were you, I would stop laughing and participate because for all you know, Dr. Brennan is being tortured out there, right now."

Booth's eyes grew protective and serious. "If you touch her-"

-"You'll what Agent Booth? You seem pretty helpless to me." The boss inquired with a smirk.

Booth growled silently and just muttered, "Don't touch her." It almost seemed like perfect timing, because after the boss had said that Booth had finished freeing himself from the ropes that bound him. He sat there and waited for the opportunity.

The boss looked inquiringly at Agent Booth, "Why, she's just your partner, you can replace her."

Booth didn't have an answer to that. He looked down, realizing that he didn't want to replace his brainy scientist Bones who doesn't know much about the real world. She made what he lived for worth while. He could no longer do it without her. They were a team, and their relationship and bond was stronger than ever. Booth tried not to let his realizations go any further.

The boss chuckled at Booth and sat down in a chair that was across from the one Booth was tied to...or so he thought was tied to. He leaned forward and said, "You know what your fault is? You grow too attached to replaceable things. These things start dragging you down, and then you go down. Look at it this way, by killing Dr. Brennan I get rid of that big fault you have right now. Besides, it's almost obvious to anyone that knows you that you have fallen for her."

Booth grumbled something that wasn't really English but it was his response, for he was at a loss for words. He looked away towards the door that separated him from Bones. He needed to find a way out of this and when to use his free hands to his advantage. Almost as if a miracle, there was a crash from the room next to him and Booth detected Carter's voice screaming something to Brennan. Booth smiled with satisfaction as his heart started beating faster and he knew the action was coming. He watched the boss look away at the sudden bang of commotion, and Booth took his chance. He leapt up out of his chair and punched the boss in the side of his face, watching with satisfaction as he flew backwards and crashed into a table with glass contents. The shattering noise was filled with satisfaction on Booth's part.

Booth ran over to the side of his room where the boss had earlier taken his gun to. Booth snatched it up and dashed out of the room to join Bones and the helping murderer, not looking back to see what condition the boss was in.

**Okay you guys, please review, I hope you like it. And thanks Squeegy : I like detailed reviews with your guys' opinions, they really make me happy and know what you guys like and what you don't like.**

**Anna**


	18. Trapped

**Okay you guys. Please Review. I am going to be leaving tomorrow for twelve days, and I'll get back on the 26th. I probably wont be albe to post another chapter until at least the twenty seventh. So don't think I gave up on you. Okay, I really love it when you guys review and give me ideas...detailed reviews are apprichiated. Now I'll stop baballing and let you read. Enjoy... **

Brennan had the door pried open with a crowbar and was leaning over an old desk, desperately trying to keep the door open while Carter squeezed his way through. Carter quickly disappeared from her sight and she felt a force on the other side of the door, apprehensive to take the weight of the door so Brennan could get out as well.

She was slowly letting off of the crowbar to see if Carter could handle the weight of the cement door when she heard Booth running towards her and shouting something that she couldn't make out. Before Brennan could stop biting her lip to ask, Booth had one hand on her back and another on her shoulder, waiting to take the crowbar from her. Brennan shivered at his touch.

With a small gasp of pain in her screaming arms, Brennan looked up at Booth thankfully, and squeezed past him, her stomach brushing against him as she got out of his way. She was still holding on to the crowbar until she was positive he had hold of it.

Booth held the crowbar and his body tensed when his partner brushed against him. He signaled with his head towards the door he was holding open, and watched as his partner through the small opening. He felt more help holding the door open and, still holding on to the crowbar, Booth climbed on top of the desk he was leaning over, and caught the door with his foot. With a deep breath, he dropped the crowbar and made a break for the opening.

There was a small gasp and arms beating at him as Booth collided on top of Bones and Carter. Booth slid off as fast as he could catch his breath and then sat up to see if he hurt Bones…or Carter. To his relief, he didn't.

Without giving them much time to get a hold on what had happened, Booth jumped to his feet and politely, took hold of Bones by her armpits, and hoisted her to her feet. Booth didn't wait for her reaction; instead he grabbed Carter by his hand and yanked him up as well.

Brennan looked at Booth thankfully, before tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, and spinning on her heels and dashing down the hallway. She rounded a corner, and she was running for a few moments before she heard two sets of footsteps chasing after her.

The hallways were endless, and only Carter could get them out. Eventually, they succeeded, and they burst out onto an open street. Brennan caught her breath and looked over to Booth with worried eyes before turning to Carter. "Where can we hide until he gives up looking?"

Carter looked around and bit his lip not really knowing. Suddenly, he knew the answer. "I know a place…Come on!" Without giving them time for questions, Carter took off running to his right.

Booth and Bones were running side by side, and Booth kept looking back over his shoulder. The boss had burst out of the building just minutes after the three of them had escaped, and they didn't have much of a head start.

They were following Carter for what seemed like forever, and they were all on edge, afraid of what would happen if caught again. They rounded their last corner and they were in an unused road, with buildings towering on both sides. Carter led them into the second nearest building on the left side.

Brennan looked up and around when they were inside the building. That was, while she could. The door behind her slammed shut and the lock noisily locked out outsiders. Only seconds after locked, the door started vibrating and pounding, presumably caused by the boss, was echoing on the inside.

Booth watched Bones take a step backwards, not knowing that he was standing there himself, and he stuck his arms out to catch her gently as she tripped on his feet and fell into his chest. He watched her not even look up at him or apologize as she took her weight off him.

Carter turned to them with worried blue eyes and pointed up stairs that were to their right. He tiptoed for him, but his silence was ruined by Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth running in front of him and stomping loudly up the stairs. Carter sighed and followed, suddenly frantic not to be left behind.

They made it to the second floor of the building before hearing the boss' footsteps madly pounding up the stairs after them. Booth grabbed Bones by her wrist and pulled her along as they ran. He skidded to a stop as she pulled back after a few moments. Booth spun around to face her with a desperate look on his face and slowly turned to see what she was indicating at. There was an elevator.

"Are you sure that's safe? This place is abandoned!" Cater whispered, fright noticeable in his voice.

Brennan looked at him before turning back to Booth, "It's that or more running."

Booth nodded at Bones, his trust in her more than obvious. He was the one to press the open button on the side panel. The doors automatically slid open and revealed the inside of the elevator. Booth rushed inside and signaled for Bones and Carter to join him.

Brennan stepped cautiously inside the elevator and Carter just ran inside. She stifled a giggle at the frightened man before taking a place against the railing next to Booth. The footsteps grew closer as Booth pushed the same button over and over again, and finally, the doors closed and they started moving, just as soon as the boss made it to the elevator. As they started to rise, the doors were punched twice in frustration by the mad man outside.

With a sigh of released tension, Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder, only to find him wrap his arms around her and lean his head on top of her own. They were still moving, and had reached the sixth floor. When they hit the seventh, the doors slid open.

Instinctively, all three of them ran out and to their left only to come face to face with a man. Not you're normal, average sized man. One with big muscles and a scary looking face. With a grin of enjoyment, the man spoke.

"You can't run from us forever." He reached forward and grabbed Brennan's arm before she could jump away. He pulled her face close to his and whispered, "You've been a bad girl, Dr. Brennan."

With a flash of anger in her eyes, Brennan took her free hand and balled it into a fist, before catching the big man off guard and slamming it into his face. He instantly released hold on her, and she jumped back next to Carter and Booth.

The man looked up and started towards Brennan, only to be blocked off by Booth who was starting to speak.

"You don't want to hurt her. She acted on instinct! Almost everyone that touches her gets slapped or punched…or has… pain inflicted. They all learn really, really quickly. Don't take it to heart." _If he has a heart..._Booth thought.

Brennan folded her arms across her chest and took her eyes off of the big man before Booth and turned to her partner stubbornly. "Booth, I am very capable of taking care of myself! Stop defending me."

Booth looked away from the man and at Brennan with a "Would you just go with it?! There just so happens to be a man that could easily kill all of us in front of me" look on his face. "Umm yeah Bones, tell me that next time we're about to get ripped to shreds!" Booth whispered harshly.

Brennan looked down and bit her lip. Maybe Booth defending her wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was debating whether to retort to his comment but didn't get to finish that dispute, for the man spoke again.

"You aren't very smart. I suggest you start running." The man said with a raise of his eyebrows. As soon as they turned around to run, he was going to strangle the doctor's pretty little neck.

Brennan pretended to turn to run away, but as soon as Carter and Booth followed her motion, she jumped in front of Booth and kicked the man in the nuts as hard as she could. She watched with satisfaction as the man doubled over in pain, swearing loudly to himself. Brennan turned to smile at Booth, but looked away guiltily when his emotions of feeling sympathy for the man trying to kill them played on his face.

Realizing that she hadn't planned anything after kicking the man where it hurts, Brennan's eyes flashed open and she turned around to run to the elevator. She pressed the button and the elevator opened, not having moved since they last exited. Brennan ran in and signaled to Booth and Carter.

Booth stared at the man on the ground with amazement. No matter what situation they were in, Bones always found a way for violence. He should really be more afraid of her…he figured he would wait until he learned his lesson. Booth cringed at the thought of ending up like the man on the ground. Realizing he was the only one still standing outside of the nice elevator, Booth jumped nervously and joined his partner and the murderer.

The door was starting to close when they heard the unforgettable voice of the boss. He was screaming at the man Bones had taken down, and running rapidly towards the elevator filled with the ones he desired to kill. Booth grabbed Bones by the arm out of instinct, while Carter looked to Booth and whispered, "Save yourselves. If I shout back to go without me…you're best off listening." Without waiting for a response, Carter dashed between the closing elevator doors and off into the hallway.

Brennan and Booth listened to the footsteps approaching each other, and Carter starting to speak. Before Carter could finish the first word that he was saying, there was a gunshot. Booth tightened his grip on Bones' arm and pulled her a little closer, while Brennan jumped with surprise and a little fright.

Standing there, feeling helpless, Brennan resisted the urge to go help Cater, who had shortly grown to be her friend once more. She leaned back onto Booth's shoulder, and tried to not think about it. It almost worked until they both heard the gasp.

Carter lay holding his chest. He ignored the pain as he shouted back to the elevator containing Brennan and Booth. He rasped, almost out of breath, "Go! Get out of here…" He gasped for breath.

Brennan closed her eyes and let out a breath of pain and every other emotion she was feeling towards Carter right now. She couldn't stand to hear him speak, yet alone hear him gasp for breath. Brennan buried her head in Booth's shoulder as he stepped forward and jabbed the close door button.

The door slid close almost right as the boss slammed into it, desperately trying to get inside. Brennan flinched back and then watched the door, imagining the pathetic attempts outside.

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed, right after three bullets were shot at the door.

The elevator started slowly moving down.

Brennan turned to gaze up at Booth and inquired slowly, "What next Booth? We can't keep running forever."

Booth swallowed and just nodded, reaching one hand down to his gun. "Yeah. I know Bones."

They were almost to the floor of the button they had pressed, when the elevator jerked to a stop. The light flickered, but didn't give out. Both Brennan and Booth grabbed onto the railing instinctively. They didn't move.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but just held it open. They couldn't be stuck. No…they just couldn't.

Booth slowly stepped forward to the control panel and pressed the open doors button. Nothing happened. He considered pressing the alarm but then the people trying to kill them would know that they were stuck in the elevator. Booth pulled out his cell phone. No service. Slowly, Booth turned back to Bones. They both realized that they were stuck in an elevator, in the middle of a building filled with people trying to murder them.

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked it. Please please PLEASE review. I love all of your reviews, I really do : Thanks!**

**--Anna : (Who also wont be back for awhile, just reminding you)**


	19. Take a Break

**Okay you guys, I was gone for 11 days, but now I'm back, and I can update. Sorry for keeping you waiting and I thank anyone who has stuck with me this long. Umm…okay chapter 19. **

What would you do if you were trapped inside an elevator full of complete strangers? Get to know them? Be silent and just sit there praying for some rescue? The only problem was that Brennan wasn't stuck with an elevator full of strangers she didn't know, she was stuck with Booth. Booth, the man that she works with, knows pretty darn well, and has never really been alone with without a task at hand. Brennan started to freak her out just the tiniest bit.

Booth was looking at the emotions slowly uncovering in Bones' eyes. He noted that she had completely abandoned the cover that she held so he couldn't see how she was feeling, and now he felt a little guilty, as if he were invading her personal space. He watched as the emotions flashed from realization, to panic, then to nerves. Booth looked away.

Brennan pounded a fist on the door before spinning around and letting her eyes drop as she failed at grasping the situation in their hands. Her mouth dropped and she slowly put all her weight against the elevator doors and slid to the ground. Brennan rested her hands in her lap and stared at the silver wall on the other side of her. This couldn't be happening.

Booth looked over at his devastated partner and faked a smile, even though she couldn't see. With a deep breath he slowly walked three steps towards her, and then took a seat next to her. Without looking at her he rested a hand on her back. Booth felt her gaze rest on him and he willingly met it. Her eyes said thank you and he just nodded.

Brennan didn't know what to do at his act of comfort. If she looked away it would make the whole experience awkward. But then again, if she accepted the comfort and rested her head on his shoulder, what would happen after that? Brennan was afraid to find out, but didn't think she really had a choice. With slight sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Brennan closed her eyes trying to send the stress she was feeling away, and mumbled, "What next?"

To be honest, Booth didn't quite know what was going to happen next. With an expression he was happy that Bones couldn't see, he responded truthfully, "We take a break…relax for awhile."

If she could have, Brennan would have glared at him. Instead she just sighed again. The silence started to become awkward so Brennan started up a conversation. "What do you think they're doing back at the lab?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders, Bones' head bouncing up with the motion. "Ahh, Zach's probably being Zach. Not worried about anything, just concentrating on what he's got in front of him."

Brennan smiled. "That's a good quality to have. Not always worrying," She commented.

Booth's expression didn't change. "Not always. I see your point…but it could be a bad thing. Being oblivious to the world…" Booth trailed off, considering it. He noticed after a few moments that the conversation had dimmed.

"Angela's probably freaking out again…She really cares about you Bones. It's good to have a friend like that." Booth exclaimed truthfully.

Brennan nodded slowly, looking at the ground, "Yeah. I just don't understand how she can stand me. I mean, she's so…into what's happening in the world and I'm completely oblivious."

"You're impossible to not stand. No one can just hate you, or not like you Bones. It's almost impossible. You always find a way to grab your hold on someone-"Booth stopped, not having thought before speaking.

Brennan didn't seem to notice his revelation. "Thanks Booth. It means a lot."

_You mean a lot, _Booth admitted to himself. He hated himself for letting his feelings get the best of him. His only question was now what about the way Bones felt?

"Hey, what else am I here for?" Booth asked looking down at her. A few moments later she lifted her head to meet his gaze. They smiled at each other.

Cam walked towards Hodgins, having information about Dr. Brennan and Booth to give him and everyone else. She waited for his attention, and eventually he looked up as she was striding towards him.

"We've been informed about the helicopter that stole away with Brennan and Booth," Cam announced calmly.

Hodgins put down the magnify glass he was holding and tilted his head. "Oh yeah? What'd they say?"

Cam shook her head, "Apparently, they switched helicopters and abandoned the first one. The search team lost any trace of where they went. Dr. Brennan and Booth could be anywhere right now. They could be in China for all we know."

Hodgin's expression grew, "I love how this sounds. It would only be way cooler if it wasn't Dr. Brennan and Booth that were taken. Basically what your saying is, if Dr. Brennan and Booth were being tortured and about to die right now, there's nothing we could do about it?"

Cam looked away, her eyes wide with the comment, and nodded. She met his gaze and truthfully said, "Yeah that's about right."

Hodgins nodded with a big grin across his face, "Sweet."

Cam faked a smile at him and then mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "Great. Now you go have fun telling that to Angela." She turned around and started trekking away.

Hodgin's expression dropped. He looked after Cam and shouted, "Are you serious? I'll be murdered just for saying that we can't do anything about it!"

Cam looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "I'll organize your funeral for you," She offered. Cam never gave Hodgins a chance to respond; she turned around the corner and headed towards her office.

Hodgins looked down and picked up his magnify glass and shook his head. "Thanks," he murmured sarcastically.

* * *

Brennan was still looking Booth in the eyes when she responded. "What else are you here for? You're my partner, you work with me. That's why you're here."

That nailed Booth like he was being shot in the chest. His expression was hurt and so was his voice. "Wouldn't you say we're friends?"

Brennan looked away considering it. She re-met his gaze. "Depends by what definition of friends you mean. Some people, use friends as a word that describes-"Booth cut her off.

-"Friends as in, I'm here for you. You're there for me. We care Bones. It's not that difficult. I mean, I'd say we're friends."

Brennan nodded slowly, "Sure, then we're friends. Why do you ask?"

Booth looked exasperated, "Because-…you know what Bones? Never mind, just drop it." He shook his head.

Brennan inched closer unintentionally, "No Booth, tell me! I don't understand why you would have to confirm that we're friends."

"I wasn't confirming! I was just seeing what you thought we were!" Booth exclaimed.

"What do you mean thought we were?" She demanded.

"If you thought we were friends or something…" Booth fell into his own trap.

Brennan smirked and moved her face towards him as she smarted him, "Something what?"

Booth wasn't going to let her win the argument. He leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against hers as he whispered, "I said drop it."

Brennan squinted as she searched her eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking. She murmured slowly, "What are you so afraid of?"

Booth opened his mouth to respond but couldn't. He licked his lips unintentionally; he was getting nervous. "You," He whispered, only partially true.

She tilted her head to one side slightly. "How are you afraid of me?"

Booth sighed and risked being somewhat honest with her. "I'm afraid of your…viewing of me."

Brennan blinked once. "Explain," She said, confused.

"Just…" he decided to avoid the truth. "When I asked if we were friends you didn't respond at first. So I'm just afraid of how you judge me and what you think of me."

Brennan furrowed her brow and shook her head, "Booth why would that be something to be afraid of? You shouldn't care about my opinion of you. It's a very strong opinion. I admire your strengths, note your weaknesses, but I would never judge you for anything."

Booth started laughing. He couldn't look Bones in the eye. She clearly was confused by his laughter and that only made him laugh uncontrollably. After a few minutes he was wheezing from being out of breath. In-between wheezes, Booth coughed out, "You know, how cheesy, this all sounds?"

Brennan smiled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before slapping his shoulder playfully.

He was now on the ground below her and she was looking down on him. Booth's arm was slung across his stomach as if it hurt from laughing. Brennan was leaning against the elevator wall and looking down at him with a huge grin on her face.

_Stop thinking about it, not the time or place…or even person. Forget it Brennan. _Brennan was trying to convince herself as she looked down at Booth.

Booth searched Bones' eyes for some sign. He couldn't see anything. _Well she can't run away…_Booth thought, considering barley anything. Without giving it a second thought, Booth reached for her hand.

Confused, Brennan tried to pull her hand away when Booth grabbed it. Instead of her breaking free, he pulled her towards him. Brennan started to understand. _Oh God, no. No…please! Booth don't do it. Oh my god, too late. _Brennan shouted in her mind. Before she could do anything about it, Booth's lips were against hers and her mind was racing. What didn't make sense to Brennan was why she gave in to him.

* * *

Angela sat there staring at Hodgins, and then the ground, her eyes welling up with tears. Calmly, she glanced back up to Hodgins. "You mean we've lost them? There's nothing anyone can do? Oh jeez."

Hodgin's nodded, "Yeah but they'll make their way back…They always do." Hodgins sighed. "The Boss," he drew quotation marks in the air, "isn't stupid like his criminal helpers. He's actually the opposite of stupid. He's quite smart."

Angela nodded slowly. Her eyes flashed serious and her tears were gone, "Sadly...I know."

* * *

Brennan's brain started spinning. She was thinking about what just happened between her and Booth and even more importantly, where that was going to lead. She wondered when they would get out of here, _if_ they got out of here. She wanted to know what Angela was doing and if she was holding together or was hysterical. Brennan mumbled something even she didn't understand and glanced up to the ceiling. She counted the fake tiles, trying to calm down. That's when it clicked.

Brennan looked back down to a dazed Booth immediately, "I know how we can get out of here!"

**Thanks:**** I would like to say thank you to SQUEEGY and to Squeegy's Uncle…because I had no clue on how I was going to get Brennan and Booth out of the elevator and Squeegy's uncle is am engineer type person so he could help me on that. And thanks Squeegy for just helping me in general like you always do. :**

**NOTE:**** If you read the chapter, please review, because I want to know how many people I still have with me…since I was gone for like two weeks almost. If you can, detailed reviews are appreciated but if you are the kind of person who doesn't review, then something short will do I guess, just say something so I know how many people I have reading please. Thanks!**

**-Anna **


	20. Elevator escape

**Sorry you guys, I really apologize for not posting in so long. I was in Canada from the 17****th**** to the 23****rd**** of this month so that was a delay and also I have had a bit of writers block towards this story. I've been so preoccupied with a different story that's not for Fanfiction that I've nearly had to force myself to write this chapter. So sorry about the delay, I'll try to post again soon. Please review. Chapter 20 **

_Brennan's brain started spinning. She was thinking about what just happened between her and Booth and even more importantly, where that was going to lead. She wondered when they would get out of here, if they got out of here. She wanted to know what Angela was doing and if she was holding together or was hysterical. Brennan mumbled something even she didn't understand and glanced up to the ceiling. She counted the fake tiles, trying to calm down. That's when it clicked. _

_Brennan looked back down to a dazed Booth immediately, "I know how we can get out of here!" _

Booth turned his head to Bones, his expression priceless. He gawked at her momentarily before stuttering, "How?"

Brennan glanced back up at the ceiling tiles and explained, "It won't be easy. But if we can get back up to the floor above us we can get out of here." She stopped explaining for a moment and stood up.

Stretching to reach the ceiling, Brennan jumped up and punched one of the tiles; it bounced up but landed back in place. She signaled towards Booth to come help her, and he was there in seconds.

Bending down and cradling her foot in his hands, Booth helped Bones up to the ceiling. He watched as she pushed in a ceiling tile and slid it to the side. She slowly started to heave herself up.

That's when it hit Booth of how they were getting out of there. They were going to climb the elevator shaft to the next floor, and then force the doors open...but what if the boss' men were still up there?

"Bones," Booth said between gritted teeth as he felt her put more weight in her foot.

"Yeah?" came a response from up above.

"I love your plan and all but umm…what happens if the boss's men are still up there waiting for us?" Booth inquired.

Booth felt Bones pause. "Why would they still be up there Booth? For all they know we got off at a different level and have gotten out of the building already."

"Or they could know that the elevator is jammed and be waiting there for us when we get out," Booth insisted.

"Well then it's a chance we'll have to take, now won't we?" Brennan asked half-annoyed.

Booth didn't give a response, but instead, heaved Bones up the rest of the way. He watched her disappear and then saw her face reappear looking down at him. She offered him a hand.

Before taking her hand, Booth used the railing of the elevator to lift himself halfway up, before grabbing Bones' hand and then placing his other one on the top of the elevator. Heaving himself up, Booth strained to get his head out of the elevator. He paused in the air and looked around. Bones was now backed away and offering her hand to him once more. He accepted it gratefully, and pulled himself the rest of the way up.

Both Brennan and Booth took a deep breath after they had both made it on top of the elevator. Brennan looked up. It wasn't that far to the next floor and the elevator was just simply designed. The walls were close enough together that they could both use each other's backs to get themselves up there…but when they got to the top how would they get both of them through? They would figure it out then, she assumed.

Booth followed Bones' gaze and shook his head at her. "Were you thinking, backs together?" He almost sighed when she nodded.

With a forced smile, Booth stood up and got his balance. When stable, he offered a hand to Bones and helped her up. She walked to her side of the elevator shaft, while he walked to his. It was a very short distance…which made sense, because the elevator was extremely small. They both leaned back until their knees were bent and their backs were touching.

Booth took control of the situation. "Okay Bones, when I say go, push all of your weight you need to get up against me and I'll do the same, okay?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed her voice slightly nervous.

"Ready…set…go." Booth said, starting to push against Bones when he felt her own pressure.

It took a few tries of restarting but finally, they had a system down. Booth would call out foot after foot of when to move it, and they both would work together in accomplishing that. They slowly started making their way up the elevator shaft.

* * *

Cam sat in her office, typing information about a case that they had just gotten, when the phone rang. She stopped typing and looked over at it, and reached to pick it up.

"Hello?" Cam asked into the speaker.

"Hi, is this Cam? The one who was wondering what happened to the chopper that took off with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?" The voice inquired officially.

Cam let her mouth drop as she stuttered, "Yes…why did you find anything?"

The voice spoke back quickly, "Yes. We had cameras on the spot where they had landed and transported helicopters, and we caught the man behind everything. He had been searching for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth when we caught him. He turned in all his men, but no one will say where Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are. We are searching near where the other men that he turned in were located."

Gasping, Cam smiled with hope. "That's great news! Is there anything else?"

The voice responded, "No. But we thought you might like to know. We'll contact you again if we get anything on where Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan might be."

"Okay. Thank you, very much," Cam said and hung up the phone. She sat there for a minute; grasping everything she had just been told. Letting out a satisfaction sigh, she jumped up out of her chair and took of running towards Angela's office.

Angela hooked her arm through Hodgin's. "Does this mean we know where Brennan and Booth are?" she almost squealed.

Biting her lip Cam staggered slowly, trying to figure out how to explain. "Not necessarily. Everyone involved in the kidnapping were taken into custody…but there was no sign of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth so we're still searching. But now we have an idea of in what general location they might be."

The squints watched as Angela's face dropped. "Oh," she mumbled. It made no difference to her whether the kidnappers were captured if Brennan hadn't come home yet. Unhooking her arm from Hodgin's, she gave a half smile and exited the room.

Everyone else exchanged glances.

Backs pushed together, and up to the doors of the next floor, Brennan and Booth struggled to figure out how to pry the doors open. Booth knew that he pried them open with his hands, they would easily open…but he couldn't reach the doors.

Brennan pushed against Booth, elevating him towards the doors as far as she could without falling. She struggled to keep balanced as she felt her partner reach for the doors.

Even while stretching, Booth could barley brush the doors with his fingertips. He now had his feet on the ledge of the bottom of the doors, and was using them to push forward further.

It took minutes, but eventually, Booth had his fingers in-between the doors. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to hold his balance while prying. To his relief, it didn't take much effort before the doors released and opened on their own. The door was open.

"Hey, good job Bones," Booth said as he felt her relax and stop elevating him.

The two of them just stood there, now stumbled on how to get out of the elevator shaft. Booth had an idea but he didn't know if it would work. Taking the chance, Booth spoke slowly.

"Bones…when I say when, I need you to literally jump against me to throw me out. Now I know you could fall…but I can grab you. Trust me Bones."

Brennan thought about it, and doubted the thought gratefully. But then again, Booth knew what he was doing. Taking a breath she offered, "Sure."

Booth braced himself got ready to heave himself out of the elevator with Bones' help, and then said to Bones, "When."

Brennan bit her lip as she heaved against Booth. She knew this wouldn't work as she felt herself start to fall. All she caught was a glimpse of Booth out of the elevator and spinning to face her, her arms flying up trying to grab the ledge, and before she fell more than three feet something yanked on her arms.

"Ahh," Brennan breathed as she felt the searing pain in her arm sockets. They were screaming to let go, but Brennan held on. Booth had caught her, just like he said he would.

Slowly, Brennan felt her being lifted towards the doors. When Booth had her by her armpits, he lifted her up and pulled her out, setting her behind him.

Looking away from Bones for a moment, Booth looked around and saw none of the Boss' men. He turned back to Bones.

Resting his hands on her shoulders Booth inquired softly, "Are you okay?"

Nodding Brennan responded, "Yeah fine. I just thought I was going to fall there for awhile."

Tilting his head Booth started up with his ego, "Didn't I say to trust me?"

Meeting his gaze, Brennan nodded slightly. "Yes. You did Booth. And I do."

"Thanks Bones."

As they stood there, Booth remembered their kiss and got uncomfortable. "Uhh…C'mon Bones let's get out of here."

Walking towards the stairs, Booth put an arm around Bones' shoulder and let her lean her head against him.

**Sorry guys, about waiting so long to post. Major writers block towards this story…and I've been super concentrated on a different story I'm writing…one that's not for Fanfiction so I had to force myself to write this chapter. Oh and yeah, how they got out of the elevator was really unrealistic, but I got them stuck in there and had no clue on how I was getting them out…and that's the best I could think of. I'll try to post soon. Sorry it's been so long!**


	21. For the Better or For the Worse

**Okay. LAST CHAPTER. Finally. The story really needed to end and I finally lead up to it : So I hope you guys like it. Reviews are highly apprichiated : Thank you guys whos stuck with me this far...if anyone did. It doesn't really matter if you did or not, I finished the story, I'm happy..I hope you guys enjoy.**

She loved him. It was the only answer Brennan could find. She thought that love was an over-rated misused term, but now she found herself using it.

Sitting next to Angela, Brennan waited for an answer. She had just told Angela about what happened between her and Booth, and then, her own realization.

Angela sat there, just staring at Brennan, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm proud of you sweetie," was all she said. She gave Brennan an I-knew-it look.

Furrowing her brow, Brennan asked in a somewhat offended tone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Without giving much of a pause between speaking, Angela answered immediately, "For being an actual human being. Looking past all your scientific mumbo-jumbo and realizing that you and Booth…are well...meant to be you and Booth."

Making a face, Brennan shrugged. She loved Angela for the advice, but when she made a big deal about it, the whole thing got a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know Ang, what if it's a mistake?"

"Oh believe me it's not," Angela assured her, almost scared that Brennan wanted to run away from the situation.

There was a knock on the door.

Turning their heads to see the interruption, at the same time both Angela and Brennan mouthed the word "Oh." It was Booth.

"Well that's convenient," Angela announced, as she got up from the couch. She smiled at Booth then looked to Brennan, "Good luck sweetie," She whispered.

With a raise of her eyebrows, Angela walked to the door and slipped around Booth. She had ditched Brennan, and disappeared into the lab.

Leaning an arm over the couch to face Booth some more, Brennan began, "Booth…I didn't think I'd see you for awhile. I thought you'd be busy with Parker and Rebecca, you know, because of the whole, you and me disappearing this time."

Shaking his head, Booth said casually, "Nope. Rebecca is taking Parker to his friend's house today, and said that I can head over tomorrow and surprise him by taking him out for lunch."

Brennan nodded. The silence started to come, she stated, "So you're here."

As if having forgotten why he had come, Booth's eyes widened. "Oh yeah bones, I have another case for you." He raised his eyebrows and gave her the smile.

Looking away Brennan smiled then reassembled her face when she turned back to him. "I hope it doesn't involve a crazed maniac that doesn't want us to catch him."

He gave her a look. "Well we're going to find out now won't we?"

Standing up, Brennan trekked over to Booth and just agreed, "Yup." With that, they both exited the room.

* * *

Angela sat around the lounge with Cam, Zach and Hodgins.

"So Brennan and Booth," Angela confirmed.

"They're together?" asked Cam. To her surprise, it didn't even bother her.

"It's just starting. Brennan came to my office to ask me about it. Apparently they got a little close while being stuck together in an elevator. I didn't get to talk too much about it because guess who walked in? Booth."

"Jeez the guy's everywhere," Hodgin's jumped in. "First he's threatening me about who-knows-what, then next I heard he was going to visit his son. Now he's already back here and off with Dr. Brennan again." Hodgins exclaimed, shaking his head.

Ignoring Hodgins, Cam continued, "Well this should make things interesting."

Zach jumped in, "This is going to interfere with the work atmosphere isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to. But probably," Cam said with a nodding look.

The look on Zach's face wasn't too pleasant.

"So how do we act? As if we don't know? As if they've always been together like you and Hodgins and it's normal?" Cam asked suddenly, turning to Angela.

"Well," Angela began, preparing to start her share of her expertise.

* * *

Pulling on some gloves, Brennan looked up out the window, as Booth pulled into the parking lot. There was a thrift store.

"A thrift store Booth?"

Nodding, Booth said nothing but got out of the car and walked around to open Brennan's door. She hopped out and they walked to the scene together. It was behind the thrift store.

"Apparently, the thrift store's got a drop off in the back where you can drop off your stuff, and…someone dropped off a body," Booth explained.

"How did everybody not notice it?" Brennan asked.

"It was in a huge pile of those black garbage bags…when one of the employees opened it…well let's just say I heard they fainted from the sight. Not to mention the smell," Booth finished.

They arrived at the back of the site and Brennan immediately spotted the bag containing the body. She strode over to it and bent down.

Booth stood and watched as Bones bent over the body. He didn't see how she could get so close to it. Inquiring slowly he asked, "Got anything?"

Standing back up and placing her hands on her hips Brennan just said, "Female, around age 18-21." Pausing she gave Booth a look. "She's missing her right arm and left foot."

Clueless, Booth asked, "What's that mean?"

"It means that we're going to need to search all of these bags for two more body parts," Brennan responded, glancing around at the huge pile of stuffed garbage bags.

"Ship em to the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked knowingly.

Debating, Brennan responded, "Yeah."

Shrugging, Booth just said, "Kay Bones, let's go eat."

There they sat. In the Diner. Booth staring at her. Brennan glanced up from her fries and inquired, "Is there something I should know?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nope."

"Then why are you staring?" Brennan inquired, partially annoyed.

Booth's phone that was lying on the table, vibrated. He picked it up and opened it. After reading the text, he flipped the phone shut and looked up at Brennan. "Look Bones. I lied. There is something you should know. You've been avoiding what happened, and pushing your feelings about it away. If I know anything…it's that what you're doing is wrong. Face it."

Brennan was confused, and inquired as Booth stood up and got ready to walk away. "Face what Booth?"

Booth met Bones' gaze and almost laughed at how she really didn't understand. He bent down until his face was level with hers and stated, "I love you. Now it's your choice."

With that Booth walked away.

* * *

"For the better or for the worse honey, I say go for it," Angela encouraged to her friend who had come to see her for the second time that day.

An expression came onto Brennan's face. "But what if…" she got cut off.

"Then it happens. Whatever it is. Just go with it Brennan."

Nodding Brennan repeated Angela's words to herself, _for the better or for the worse…_

"Did Booth tell you where he was going?" Angela asked. "I mean after he told you he loved you and that it was your choice."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. He just got up and left."

Angela looked past her and out her office windows. In the lab Booth approached Cam and started speaking to her. Angela met Brennan's eyes, but her friend's gaze had already started to follow her own.

Sitting still as Brennan turned around to see Booth over by Cam then turning back to her, Brennan asked, "What do I do?"

Laughing softly Angela said, "Go get him sweetie."

Her eyes opening wide with realization as to what Angela was saying, Brennan stood up nodding. "Okay." Brennan said as she headed for the door. She exited the room and glanced around for Booth. He was walking down the hallway past the room where she had first spotted him.

Not thinking, Brennan took off running after him, and when she got closer she called to him, "Booth!"

After a few calls, Booth turned around to face her. His expression was surprised and he wondered what was going on.

-

From her office Angela watched as Brennan ran after Booth into the hallway and called his name. She watched as Booth turned around to see Brennan, then proudly observed as Brennan jogged up to him and linked elbows with him, and continued walking away. They were finally together.

-

Brennan started, Booth completely clueless. "I was thinking about what you said…well truthfully I asked Angela for advice," Brennan admitted. "But anyway…I'm all for it."

Booth turned to her, "What did Angela say that made you make up your mind so clearly?"

Not responding as they both walked away, Brennan just mumbled loud enough for Booth to hear, "We'll do this. For the better or for the worse. We'll do this."

**The end. Sorry if they got out of charectar or whatever. Yeah, review please. Thanks..sure... umm..if you want to talk, send something on myspace. for me its /loofah after myspaces adress and stuff...so umm yeah. Go read other fanfics.**

**--Anna Cole**


End file.
